How Did We Get Here?
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: Divorced but he just can't stop knocking on her bedroom window for a booty call, she keeps letting him in.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completed, I can update as needed, please leave a review, If no one leaves anything, I'm going to assume it doesn't need updated as yet. ~Ramblesandshambes~**

'Sophia your Dad's outside, can't you hear the horn,' Carol looked into the lounge seeing her teenage daughter sprawled across the couch watching MTV. She was bouncing her foot to the music, looking up at her mother with that look on her face that Carol knew she was going to try make her parents be in the same room again.

'You always said, guys have to come knock on the door,' Sophia lifted her eyes looking at her mother. She raised her eyebrows and went back to bouncing her foot.

'Sophia, fine, you answer the door, have a nice time,' Carol spun on her heels leaving the lounge going to hide out in her room while he come to the door to pick their daughter up so she didn't have to face him. Looking at him made her sad, mad, heart broken and upset. 5 years on since they divorced she was still heart broken over him. She heard his low monotones coming from the kitchen as he greeted their daughter to take her out for their usual Thursday night dinner access. There was nothing in writing, Carol had offered him unlimited access to their daughter.

It was agreed that he would have her every Thursday night for dinner and every second Thursday he would keep her till Sunday. Carol avoided him as much as she could. Leaving it to Sophia to greet him at the door, hiding out when he dropped her off again, knowing he would always walk her inside bringing her home she ran to her room or bathroom before she saw him, calling out that she was home and thank you.

'Bye Ma,' Sophia called out.

'See you sweetie,' she called back, she set her alarm for 3 hours she knew he would drop her back on time. He always did. He was always on time, she hadn't seen him face to face in a month, she didn't want to see him face to face.

With Sophia gone she sat at the table piling the bills around her trying to figure out how she was going to pay everything again this month. One part time wage and what he gave her, plus he still helped with the mortgage still wasn't enough money. By the time she paid everything, there was barely enough to give Sophia to catch the bus, she was walking the 3 miles to work every day, she could barely afford to put gas in the car.

She put some bread in the toaster to cook for her dinner, she did this every Thursday, or she didn't eat so she didn't waste any food or money. She could nearly cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were not supposed to be like this. They never used to be like this.

Sophia sat across the table from her Dad looking at him, he wasn't too hard to look at, when he was showered, his hair needed a wash, but he was ok of an old dude. He was avoiding her gaze and she could tell by his clenched fingers around his fork he was trying hard to control his temper. She knew she was baiting him but she had enough she wanted some sort of reaction from him.

'So she's been going out with him for a while, he drives a nice car, who know's if they get married I might need to call him Dad too? What do you think?' Sophia taunted him. She was lying, her Ma was going out with a guy set up by a old school friend tomorrow night. Sophia didn't know what sort of car he drove or what he even looked like. Her mother just asked her if she would mind looking after herself if she went out on a double date with Andrea. Sophia had said she would be fine, she was 15 after all.

It didn't stop her from having a little bit of fun though.

'You ain't never calling no one else Dad, got it,' he said quietly to Sophia, Sophia knew she hit a nerve.

'Well, who knows, he may move us out of town if they get married or something, I'd have to go to a new school or something,' Sophia took a stab at a french fry looking at her Dad, he was getting pissed, Sophia knew when to stop, but she just needed to push him a little harder so he go get drunk and come knocking at her mothers bedroom window. They though she didn't know that he come knocking sometimes, but honestly her bedroom was right above her mothers, they had large house but she could hear him climbing through the window sometimes at night, generally after a few drinks.

'They are leaving me home alone tomorrow, I get scared home alone but I guess I can do it if it means they get some special time without me, maybe he will want to put me in boarding school or something, not want me around.' Sophia looked at her father with her mothers big blue eyes. 'Its not fair, I don't wana go to boarding school,' she threw in a few crocodile tears.

He sat there looking at his daughter not really knowing if she was telling the truth or not, Carol never mentioned another guy. To be honest they never really talked at all. Last time he had seen her was two months ago when he did climb in through her bedroom window, Carol let him, she always let him come in, they always had sex then he always crawled out the window once she was asleep. He knew he should stop doing it but sometimes things got a little out of his own control and all he wanted was to feel her in his arms and make love to her, even for a few hours. She always let him, and every-time he climbed out the window he knew he left her lying there in tears.

At the end of the day he couldn't give her what she wanted so their marriage had broken down, with him going to stay with Merle for a few days and he just never come back. It hurt him and it hurt her. She tried to talk to him to work it out but he was firm, he couldn't keep living the way they were with her in tears even when she tried to hide them. He had left, he knew she still wanted him, she wanted him to stay, he just couldn't cope any more.

They married young had Sophia quickly who was the joy of their lives, then he had a work injury which affected his sperm count to have more children, IVF was the next option for them they saved after 3 miscarriages and 2 more failed attempts they were broken. She was broken, injections and egg retrieval had been hard on her.

Now his daughter was telling him she was moving on, possibly taking his daughter with her. He wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all, tomorrow he was going to ring Carol and bail her up about this new man and what was happening to Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl looked past Sophia trying to see if Carol was in the kitchen, he knew she wouldn't be, she never was there when he dropped Sophia off. Now she was 15 she had managed to avoid him for months and months. Perfering to keep to text messages, not phone calls. The kitchen was clean and tidy. He hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye going down the steps sitting on the bottom one looking around at what used to be his home, he lit a smoke and sat there looking up the drive at her car.

He starred at it for a moment standing walking up running his finger across the window sheid, dust and dirt. She hadn't driven the car in a while, he put a few stones on the back bumper to check the following week to see if it had been driven. Was there something wrong with her car? Had she not asked him to fix it. She knew he would do repairs for free at the garage he and Merle owned. If he had the keys he would have popped the lid to check it. It was getting dark and he knew he shouldn't still be here.

He went home took another shower, then decided to go out to the bar. He knew that's were Merle would be. Merle would be looking for some action at the bar, chasing girls far to young for him. Daryl went anyway. He took a cab because he knew he may not be in any fit state to drive. The news Soph had dropped on him was ticking like a time-bomb.

She wasn't taking his kid anywhere nor were they putting her in boarding school because some guy she was dating didn't want her around. That shit wasn't sitting well with Daryl at all and he was getting angry about it was he walked into the pub. As usual he saw Merle at the bar eating a burger. He gave Daryl a nod as he sat down and order a Jack on the rocks. Mere looked surprised a little about it. Daryl normally stuck to beer.

'Don't tell me your going to get drunk and run across town to Carol's bed again Daryl?' Merle knew, of course he knew, he had picked him up from there in the middle of the night so many times in the past 5 years. Daryl shrugged, he didn't know. Sometimes his brain didn't actually do the thinking it was his dick that usually did the thinking after a few drinks. 5 years later he never looked at another women, he only wanted Carol.

'Brother, for crying out loud,' Merle shoved him some fries he been eating, 'Whats got you all bent out of shape, don't say nothing, yay white knuckles are giving it away.'

'Soph said Carol's dating someone its serious, talking about marriage or something,' Daryl mumbled. Daryl looked around the bar there were the usual people about, no one new. Some people were playing pool, Daryl wondered if playing a game might calm his nerves a little.

'Soph told you that?' Merle looked at Daryl, 'Ever notice how my darling little niece stirs you up and you go running to Carol's bed. I love that girl but I think she's playing you.'

'Nah she wouldn't do that, she don't even know I go there,' Daryl looked at Merle, anyway she wouldn't dream her father was climbing in and out of her mother's bedroom window, if she ever found out Daryl probably would die of shame right there. Carol had given her the casual sex talk and he was doing what Carol was telling her not to do. 'I'm not there when she's awake she doesn't know.'

Daryl sat with Merle drinking for a while, both men had women hanging around, they played some pool then decided to call it a night. They co owned a garage in town and needed to be on their game in the morning. Daryl was pretty hammered drinking straight Jack all night, they wandered outside to catch a cab home to the house they shared together. Merle almost had Daryl in the cab when he lost grip on him. Daryl pulled away when he was trying to shove him in the back of the cab.

'Nah, going to see Carol,' Daryl told him, Merle reached out to pull him into the cab again. It was like someone had flicked the Carol homing beacon on. He had one thing on his mind and it was getting to her.

'Come on Daryl lets go home, your going to regret it again in the morning,' Merle wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Daryl struggled against him, Merle gave up and let him go paddle his own canoe. 'Daryl, last chance come on, you always feel worse after you do it. DARYL!' He called out, then just shrugged watching him find another cab.

Daryl wandered down to the next cab got in and it left, Merle stood there watching him go. He had no doubt Daryl still loved Carol, he didn't know why the fucker just didn't go back, it was clear Carol loved Daryl, the few times he had picked up and dropped off Soph he could see it. Daryl was stubborn thinking he couldn't give her what she wanted because he lost one of his balls and damaged the other, there was more to love than being able to father children.

He sighed climbing into the cab to go home, knowing he was going to have to pick him up at some stage as Daryl did the walk of shame at some ungodly hour of the morning. He stopped drinking hours ago knowing he would have to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was sound asleep, she had paced the house after he dropped Sophia of, she knew he had checked out her car walking around it. He wasn't stupid he knew she wasn't driving it soon he would be asking why. She watched him from behind the curtains taking in her fill for the week. She missed him. He wouldn't come back, she couldn't face him face to face still without nearly crying.

She took a shower and lay in bed reading long past the time she should be asleep worried about the blind date tomorrow night, she didn't want to go she had agreed just to get Andrea off her back. She didn't want to, dinner and the movie she supposed she could do that. Reality was she wasn't ready to date anyone, because of him.

She shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that come sometimes come in the dark. She couldn't help it. He made her throat hurt. Why did she agree to go on a date, she didn't want to date. Why did she allow herself to be talked into theses things. Then Carol started to worry about how she was going to buy food for the next week. It was a never ending battle, even though they didn't spend that much they had like $20 left till her next pay.

She knew if she wanted to she could tell Daryl or even Merle but she didn't. She never did. She slowly sold things from the house to make up for what the short fall was. The next thing to go was her rings, that was all she had left to sell. .The ones she kept hidden from Sophia that she touched every day, fingered them before sleeping. Then put away again.

Maybe she could sell her car she pondered, or find a second job, or sell the house, she would have to get him to agree to sell it that was the only reason they were still here. He paid half the mortgage still, they still co owned the house. She couldn't sell, maybe they could move and rent it out. Finally she had fallen asleep. It was after midnight when she last looked at her clock.

The stress was getting to be to much, constant pressure all round about money. Hiding it from Sophia, from everyone. Pretending she was walking for a health kick for no other reasons apart from she couldn't afford to drive. She needed new trainers too, it was getting to much. At least Daryl gave Sophia pocket money so that was something she didn't have to worry about.

In her sleep she could hear something, a knocking, tapping, Carol rolled over and listened again, she crawled out of bed, knowing he would be drunk. He only come when he was drunk or extremely horny. Her heart beat fast as she pulled open the curtain and opened the window. He was standing there. She opened the window a crack.

'What do you want?' She asked him.

'You,' come his soft reply.

'And if I don't let you inside?' She asked him.

He put his forehead down against the window frame, 'Can I come in, I'll sleep on the floor, if you don't wana?'

She had no doubt what his 'Don't wana' mean. She pushed open the window and he climbed in falling to the ground lying there for a second. She heard a few swear words coming out of his mouth. She could smell he had been drinking, he got to his feet and brought his mouth quickly to hers and she let him. She always let him. She pushed him away a little to look at his face.

'Your drunk,' Carol told him. He run his hand through his hair looking at her in the dark, swaying on his feet. Nodding that he was drunk. She traced a hand down the front of his shirt, leaning in putting her head on his shoulder, his arms come around her, they stood standing there like that for a few minutes.

'Sorry, you alone?' He looked past her to the bed.

'You think I let you in here if I wasn't alone?' She asked him, he shook his head, kissed her again pulling her to him like a man who was having his last kiss, holding her tight. His mouth was moving fast his hands were touching her everywhere.

'Slow down, slow down, why are you here?' Carol asked him. She knew why he was here, for sex. She opened the window and let him in, she should stop opening the window she thought but she couldn't resist having him in her arms for a few hours.

'You know,' he half growled kissing her neck, she knew why he was here and his hand come to palm her breast. 'You want me to go?'

Carol shook her head kissing his mouth pulling him towards her bed unbuckling his pants. She would have him for a few hours then he would run claiming he wasn't man enough for her any more. She wanted him, he wanted her it was enough. She knew in her heart he wasn't playing around else where, he would not take the risk of anyone noticing he had an accident down there that left him with only one ball in his pants.

Daryl was knocked out and it was either lose it or lose Daryl from internal bleeding, sometimes he was still bitter because of it. They failed to have more children because his other had been injured but they managed to get some sperm and try IVF, but then he gave up, miscarriages took their toll on both of them. He shut down and left. When he had a few beers he become confident and wanted her.

He froze a little as she was unbuttoning his pants, then relaxed knowing he wouldn't say anything touching him. He quickly had her tank top off over her head, lowering his mouth to suck on a breast. She pushed his pants off stepping on them with her foot so he could step out of them then pulled him back with her to tumble on the bed. It was always frantic the nights he come by, touching, skin on skin they missed and loved each other, she just couldn't get him to stay.

The second time round was slow and emotional, kissing and touching everywhere. Until they fell into a sleepy sleep. Carol always tried hard not to fall asleep on theses nights knowing when she woke he would be gone, and a few bumps and sore limbs would be all he left behind. Finally she fell asleep on his chest, he trailed his fingers up and down her back till she slept. Then he moved, always leaving before anyone woke, creeping out to the gate. Usually ashamed he gone back. He stood in the gutter kicking at a stone smoking a smoke waiting for Merle to come pick him up.

He knew he fucked up again, he kept going home, except it wasn't his home, it was her home. He had to face the walk of shame or the drive of shame as Merle drove slowly down the street, he looked at Daryl and never said a word the whole way home. Daryl felt embarrassed and shame on himself as he always did after going to her, having sex, making love. Treating her like that. He climbed into his own bed to catch a few hours sleep before getting up to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol rolled over feeling for him, she knew he would be gone and he was, slipping out during the night while she slept. Nothing would be said about it. They would ignore it like always. She looked at her alarm groaning rolling out of the bed to go shower.

She saw it, he always did it. He left her money again, she picked it up counting it, he must have cleared his wallet over $100 dollars there. She picked up a note.

Put gas in the car!

He always left a note now after she told him four years ago not to pay her like a hooker. She was so mad when she woke up one morning and he left her money she driven to the garage and chucked it at him in front of his work mate and yelled at him that she 'Wasn't his fucken whore!'

He got the message fast, really fast. He was embarrassed, she was embarrassed. He still left her money but he left a note now, Carol knew that he left the money to help her out but she was still frustrated with him because she wouldn't pounce on the money so quickly if they were not so desperate for it. Usually it said something about stuff for Sophia. She never admitted she spent his money on food.

She crawled into the shower checking to see if he left any marks on her, she never could tell if she was going to wake up with bite marks on her or not. Her neck was clear her breast and inner thigh had bite marks on it. Oh god, she was pleased they were in places she could cover. She stepped into the shower washing herself down, before getting ready to walk the trek to work.

Carol and Sophia walked to the bus stop together Sophia was deep in thought. That suited Carol fine, she was mulling over what to wear out tonight. Dinner and a movie hopefully she could get away with jeans. She waved goodbye to Sophia and carried on to her job. She was pleased her job wasn't that taxing today, working as a receptionist at a accountancy office. She also was studying part time to become an accountant herself. It was hard, scrimping and saving to pay for her school, she knew if she had asked him to pay for it he would but she wouldn't ask him.

****************************88

Daryl was drinking a cup of coffee trying to clear his head a little. His hang over hanging over past morning tea time, he bit into a pie from the shop next door hoping it might settle his stomach.

The new guy they taken on last week come into the staff room, 'I need one of you to come on a double date with me tonight,' He announced to them.

Daryl shook his head, Merle looked up kinda interested.

'What's she like? Daryl won't he's still got a hard on for his ex wife's pussy,' Merle told him, Daryl punched Merle in the arm for talking about Carol like that. 'Its true, 5 years on and you can have any pussy you wana and you still want hers. She's got a magic vagina.'

'Fuck you Merle, don't talk about her like that,' Daryl stood up to challenge Merle, Merle dodged him laughing. Daryl managed to get a shove in Merle let it drop.

'I'll go, what's she like. She's not a hit and run? Tap it and chew your arm off to get away?' Merle asked.

'I don't know, just this chick I met last weekend she said she had a friend she was going out with I said I had a guy, he bailed,' Axel told them, 'Don't know her name, the friend that is, mine is a blonde called Andrea, we going to dinner and a movie,'

Merle rolled his eyes when he said a movie, 'Not a chick flick?'

'Just shower and wear something decent, don't show me up,' Axel told him what time and where to meet him. Merle nodded, walking away thinking he might get some tonight, he knocked off early to go home and wash some decent jeans and a shirt, throwing it in the shower so it was ready an hour before he went out.

Daryl was moping around the house eating toast when he come out of the shower.

'Why don't you do something with ya kid then?' Merle told him seeing what sort of mood he was in knowing Carol was going out on a date.

Daryl shook his head, 'Text her, she's going on a sleep over to a friends place now that mean's Carol don't even need to go home,' Daryl pulled out a chair opening a beer sitting down with it.

'Don't sit here drinking all night, you know what happens when you drink, you get all hot and bothered for her, she's not going to be home, you lost dude, how many times she asked you to come back!' Merle asked him.

'Don't know, lots I guess,' Daryl stared at his beer.

'Yet your living with me, for 5 years now. She will stop letting you in soon dude, think about that.' Merle opened the kitchen cupboard and grabbed some condoms, he kept them all over the house just in case. He shoved them in his pocket along with his wallet. 'Don't wait up, I might get lucky tonight.'

Daryl waved his hand, Merle left to go on his date, Daryl picked his beer up going into the lounge to watch tv, in the lounge, he knew not to drink anymore he watched for while not seeing the tv then he went through to have a shower, looking as always at the scar that run down his lower stomach looking at himself. Looking straight on you couldn't tell, until you touched it, he knew Carol didn't care that one was missing. His dick still worked. He should be thankful, he was until he realized he couldn't give her what she wanted.

He climbed under the shower washing himself then wandered down to his room finding a clean pair of boxers and a book going to bed. He looked at the time, he was surprised to see the clock read 8pm. Hopefully he would fall asleep fast so he didn't have to think about Carol out on her date.


	5. Chapter 5

'They better not be dogs,' Merle told Axel, he shook his head. He ordered a beer, they were early waiting for their dates to arrive. Axel was a funny one, not that great looking but he had a good sense of humour.

'You after this chick?' Merle asked him.

'Nah its going no where, we are going to just be friends, we both know that, she's just trying to get her friend out of the house, apparently she not been out since she got divorced,' Axel told him. 'So I said we could go on a double date if she wanted,'

'Where did you meet someone to talk about going on a double date?' Merle asked.

'Went to a singles mixer, it wasn't that great but we hit it off, laughing at all the people more desperate than us,' Axel told him.

'You went to a singles mixer?' Merle looked at him sideways.

'I'm new in town, I know anyone except you guys at work, I'm just meeting friends,' Axel took a drink of his beer. 'Oh look there they are now,' Axel held his hand up to wave.

Merle followed his wave and gaze, he plastered a happy look on his face and his happy face fell as he saw his ex sister inlaw following a stunning blonde. He thought it was his sister inlaw, but she was a lot hotter than he remembered her, nice clothes, make up, hair done. The fucker had set him up on a blind date with Carol, Daryl was going to kill them both.

Her face had a smile on it that stayed frozen as they drew up close to the men, Axel jumped up to make introductions. Merle held his hand up and moved to give Carol a hug, she sunk into his arms whispering in his ear, 'Are you my date?'

'I think so,' Merle told her.

'You guys know each other?' Axel asked looking puzzled, Merle looked at the blonde and reconised Andrea, Carol's bridesmaid who he had a one night stand with the night of their wedding, he let Carol go and hugged Andrea too.

'So you know everyone?' Axel asked him, Merle nodded pointing to Carol introducing her as his ex sister inlaw and he knew Andrea from their wedding party. Axel smiled at them watching, surprised how the night was going to turn out. There table become available for them to sit down to eat.

In the end they had dinner and moved over to the bar. Merle was surprised he found Carol good company he really never spent any time with her away from Daryl, all of them enjoyed the night, Merle had a little bit too much to drink and started hitting on Andrea, but at the same time managed to include Carol into the conversation. Axel had disappeared completely chatting up a women a few tables away. Carol looked at her watch.

Merle was surprised how funny Carol was, and mixed in with Andrea the women were in fits of laughter and giggles all night long, both clearly had hit their limit on what they could drink also. Both were light weights and Merle didn't want to get them that drunk, because she was his niece's mother. Andrea he didn't really know that well, he had heard Daryl mention her from time to time as she come to stay after every miscarriage to support Carol. This was his first time socializing with either women without Daryl for a long time.

Axel gave them a wave as he left the bar with the women a few tables over, Andrea was on Merle's knee kissing him, Carol thought it was time to go.

'Got an idea, lets take this back to my house, I'll make us some cocktails or something?' Merle looked from Carol to Andrea, Andrea nodded and Carol shook her head. 'Come on Carol don't be a party pooper, we all know Sophia's at a sleepover.'

'I really shouldn't,' Carol looked from Merle to Andrea.

'Carol, why can't you come?' Andrea pouted at her. 'You live with Daryl right? Is he home?' She turned her face to Merle.

'Daryl's home, Come on Carol, we all know you too still, ummm,' Merle looked at Andrea keeping his mouth shut before he said a word of something about Daryl knocking on her windows or about sex.

'Carol come on, why is it ok for him to come to you yet you can't go knock on his window,' Andrea declared knowing that Daryl still did that, Carol had been confiding on her for years, 'OH lets do that, lets go knock on his window, that will be funny, get more drinks Merle.'

An hour later, a drunk Carol and Andrea encouraged by Merle creeped around the side of the house. It wasn't something 35 year old women should be doing, knocking on mens windows. Carol couldn't believe after 5years she was tapping on his window for a booty call. She couldn't help but laugh about it.

'Shhhh stop laughing,' Andrea whispered as they creeped up to the window.

Carol tapped, tap tap tap, they waited, nothing happened, she knocked a little harder, then the curtain pulled open he stood there in his boxers squinting out in the dark at them. He was sleep confused and shocked to find both Carol and Andrea grinning in at him. He shook his head trying to clear it.

'Oh my!' whispered Andrea, her gaze drifting down his chest to his abs, 'Can see why your still tapping that.' Carol gave her the elbow.

'What? What are you doing here?' He opened the window, Carol burst out laughing, Andrea was giggling.

'You know,' Carol looked at him reaching through the window to touch his chest running her hand down it. 'Let us in,'

'You serious?' Daryl looked surprised, 'You wana come through the window, both of you? Is this a joke? Were you not on a date,'

Carol held her hands up and he helped her through the window, kissing her as she hit his chest. He reached out to help Andrea in through the window. He was half asleep wondering what was going on. Carol was drunk that was clear by her hands on him in front of her best friend. She snuggled into his chest kissing his neck. He half groaned then remembered Andrea was standing there giggling watching.

There was a knock at his door and Merle walked in. 'Guess who my blind date was, so I knew I should bring her home with me, Come one sugar tits, come with Merle and let these two pretend they don't have the hots for each other still,' Andrea took Merle's offered hand and left Carol swaying in Daryl's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl didn't know what to do, Carol was clearly drunk and groping him. He had a wee panic and sat her on the bed.

'Wait here,' Daryl pulled on a tee shirt following Merle out to the hall, he was kissing Andrea against the wall. 'Merle a minute?'

Merle pointed to his bedroom Andrea went in Merle stood there looking at Daryl.

'This better be good, what?' Merle looked at him.

'What she doing here, I can't sleep with her,' Daryl whispered.

'She was my blind date, so I stole Axels one and brought you home a little present,' Merle told him. 'Your welcome!'

'But she's drunk, I can't sleep with her while she's drunk,' Daryl looked panic'd,

'Did you not show up at hers last night rolling Drunk?' Merle asked him, Daryl half nodded. 'She sleep with you? Take advantage? She hasn't stopped talking about your arse the whole way home.'

'But,' Daryl whispered, he was confused, he wanted to sleep with her, he had never been sober lately going to see her. He was worried.

'Daryl sleep with her, don't sleep with her, but I've got Andrea waiting, you slept with her hundreds of times just because she's knocking on your window,' Merle whispered.

They both looked towards the door of Daryls room as the door opened, Carol looked out, 'I need to use the toilet,' she looked at Daryl he nodded pointing to a door, she walked across they watched her. Then they heard, the shower running, they looked at each other, Merle burst out laughing.

'You better take her a towel brother,' Merle winked at him, leaving him to deal with a naked, wet, drunk Carol.

Daryl grabbed a towel knocked on the door and peeked around the corner, Carol was stripping off her clothes, he looked at her pink lacy panties and bra, sucked his breath in.

'What are you doing?' He whispered and she took off her bra and panties and handed them to him ignoring him climbing into the shower.

'Andrea spilled her drink on me, I'm all sticky,' she told him, 'Got something that doesn't smell like a man?' She looked around the shower for something to wash herself, Daryl opened the cupboard coming out with some of Sophia's shower stuff passed it into the shower for her. He stood there like a pervert watching her wash for a minute before pulling off his shirt and boxers climbing in with her.

'This ok?' He asked her, her hands run down his arms and she swayed a little in his arms. 'You want to stay? I can take you home if you wana?'

'No, I wana with you,' She told him kissing him. They left the shower heading over to his room she looked around, this was the first time she been in his room ever. He had a picture of Sophia and Carol on his dresser. Carol picked it up looking at it, it was recent, Sophia must have given it to him.

She climbed into the bed beside him. They were kissing and touching each other, then he rolled her onto her back kissing his way down her body right down to her feet and back up again, he slipped his hand between her legs finding her really wet he slipped into her, pulling one of her legs up over his hip began to move slowly with her. She wound her arms around his neck when he finished, he kissed her neck, rolled off her pulling her to his side then she said it.

'If your not going to come home, we gotta stop having sex, my heart can't take it anymore,' Carol whispered to him, he knew she was speaking the truth, it always come out when she had a couple of drinks, he held her in his arms tight. 'I want you to come back.'

'I cant come home, you know why,' he told her.

'Well you gotta stop,' she told him holding onto him tighter, he held her until she slept. He was all tied up in knots about what she said about him coming back. He knew what she wanted, he just couldn't give her what she wanted. What he knew she wanted even though she kept telling him she didn't want that anymore.

He slept, she slept, the next thing his phone was ringing and he looked around, he looked down. Carol was sound asleep on his chest drooling a little. He glanced at the time, he slept later than he had in a long time, it was after 9am. He reached out grabbing his phone seeing it was Sophia's number.

'Princess?' He said into the phone.

'Dad, Dad, Mum's missing, she went on a date and she didn't come home,' Sophia's words come tumbling out of her mouth.

'Did you ring her?' Daryl looked around seeing Carol's phone reaching out to grab it there were 4 missed calls, it was on silent though.

'Yes and the home phone still on answer phone, you need to call the police,' Sophia told him.

'You said she was going on a date with someone she been thinking about marrying,' Daryl decided that payback was a bitch.

'I lied, I lied, she went on a blind date with Andrea, she might be chopped up into pieces,' Sophia cried into the phone, Daryl felt bad.

'Its ok shes here, her blind date was with Uncle Merle and they got drunk and ended up here,' Daryl told her.

'Ewwwww thats even worse, gross,' Sophia told him, 'Where did she sleep?'

'Sophia its really none of your business, do you want to talk with her?' Daryl asked her.

'Yes, well where did you sleep?' Sophia asked.

'Sophia...' Daryl warned her.

Daryl nudged Carol awake she lifted her head looking around, looking down under the blankets, then at the phone, she mouthed 'who?' Daryl mouthed Sophia. Carol made a painful face shaking her head.

'I already told her your here,' he whispered, she gave him a glare.

'Hi Soph,' Carol said into the phone, she listened to the phone for a bit. 'Yes it was funny going on a date with Uncle Merle, ... Ok, I'll see you tonight, ... SOPHIA! No I didn't sleep with him, no, Sophia you don't cut it out... goodbye,'

'Great now she will be thinking all sorts of things,' Carol growled at him, her head was pounding and she needed to use the toilet, she rolled away pulling on one of his discarded tee shirts off the floor, it come down to her thighs and she left the room to use the toilet. When she come back she climbed into the bed.

'My head hurts, can you get me a drink?' She asked him he nodded, reaching into his drawers pulling on boxers he went out to get her a drink he come back and handed her pain pills and a drink.

'You mean it, you don't want me coming around again?' Daryl asked her.

'God, do we have to do this now?' Carol asked with her eyes shut, she reached out rubbing down his arm. 'I didn't want you to go, I never did,'

'I can't,' he handed her some breath mints he brought with the pain meds, knowing that would be the next thing she asked for. 'Can you stay? Till Soph gets home? Can we spend the day?'

'No, I can't, I can't spend the day thinking about this, take me home,' Carol whispered. He leaned over kissing her, then he nodded. He gathered her clothes passing them to her. They drove to her house in silent, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

'I had a nice time,' she told him, 'I just can't keep doing this.'

'Ring me, for anything, do you need me to look at your car?' He asked she shook her head reaching across kissing him, then climbed out to watch him drive away. She went inside locking the door behind her to go cry in her bed, trying to sleep off some of her hang over.


	7. Chapter 7

'Did you sleep with Dad?' Were the first things that come out of her mouth as she come through the door from her friends place, she hadn't even dropped her bag on the floor. Carol was lying on the couch nursing a hangover still.

'Sophia, what?' Carol tried to deflect. She didn't want their daughter to get her hopes up. Carol pretty much pulled the pin on anything ever happening between them again. She couldn't keep doing it to herself.

'Did. You. Sleep. With. Dad?' Sophia said slowly. She was starring at her mother, she knew they still did but her mother never ever would admit that they did. She liked putting her mother on the spot.

'Sophia, my sex life is none of your business, but no, I didn't' Carol shut her eyes lying to her daughter, she didn't want to get into it with her. It was none of her business anyway. 'I ended up on a blind date with Merle and we just hung out, thats all,'

'You hung out with Dad, Andrea, and Uncle Merle?' Sophia asked, 'Like a date?'

'Sophia, no, I went out with Andrea she had a date with Axel and my date was Merle, then we went back to Merles and hung out for a bit then I went to sleep,'

'Where did you sleep?' Sophia asked.

'Sophia go put your bag away,' Carol warned her.

'So you went on a date with Uncle Merle then what happened?' Sophia asked.

'I don't know, we had a drink, ring him if you want the details,' Carol warned her. Sophia pulled out her phone looking at her mother. 'Sophia, you will get yourself grounded for being a brat, go put your bag away.'

'Fine, I know you did,' Sophia said as she left the room.

'Know I did what?' Carol called out.

'Slept with Dad!' She yelled back as she climbed the stairs. Carol groaned and rolled off the couch to go have a shower and try feel a little more human. She had been reluctant to shower to wash away any trace of him. Sophia was going to drive her crazy.

Thursday rolled around when she walked home from work, Daryl was coming to pick up Sophia for the next 4 day's Carol would wallow around the house missing them both. It was the pits, he hadn't text her, she didn't text him. Which was unusual due to them usually confirming pick up for the 4 days. Carol was tired. Really tired and drained from thinking about telling him not to come visiting her at night.

When she got home Sophia was putting her bag on the table, 'What are you going to do?'

'What I always do, hang out, watch tv. I might go hang out with Andrea or something,' Carol told her. 'Go to a movie maybe,'

'You could go to a movie with Dad?' Sophia suggested.

Carol gave Sophia the look that Sophia knew to stop now if she knew what was good for her.

'It was just a suggestion, I mean you could, your friends right?' Sophia pulled the line they told her they were friends and would always be friends, 'Maybe you could go to the movies with Uncle Merle and Andrea?'

'Sophia stop, I'm not going anywhere with Daryl ok, that ship sailed a long time ago. Please stop trying to suggest we do stuff, your just going to be disappointed.' Carol warned her, 'Now you have to talk to your Dad about going out with Carl to the movies yourself on Saturday night,'

'Noooooooooo... he'll say no, can you tell him?' Sophia pouted, Carol eventually nodded that she would mention it. Sophia had all her gear ready when him come to the door, Daryl looked surprised when Carol answered and pointed to go back down the steps to the driveway.

He glanced at her as she followed him not knowing what she wanted to talk about. 'Soph has a date with Carl Grimes on Saturday night, I've said yes, you need to pick them up though, his Dad going to pick Soph up from you at 7, you need to pick them up after the movie.'

'A,... a date?' Daryl looked a bit green around the gills at the suggestion, he had been dating Carol at 15 and he knew what dirty minds 15year old boys had. 'Why you say yes?'

'Because I trust her to go for a burger and the movies,' Carol told him.

'With a boy?' Daryl got out.

'Yes Carl Grimes, his Dads a cop, you need to make sure she's dressed ok, nothing too short,' Carol told him.

'She can wear jeans?' Daryl suggested.

'Its a date Daryl, she's probably going to wear a skirt and make up,' Carol told him.

'Make up?' Daryl asked.

'Just make sure she doesn't look, you know , over done,' Carol told him, she could tell he was freaking out. 'Its just a date Daryl,'

'I don't know, she's a bit young isn't she?' Daryl asked.

'You will be fine she can send me a pic of herself when she's dressed ready ok,' Carol turned to go back into the house, Daryl reached out to grab her hand and turned her to face him.

'Thanks, for ... ummm you know, not hiding from me,' Daryl said.

'Look I only come out because she wanted me to tell you,' Carol tugged her hand back and went inside tossing a see you later over her shoulder, Sophia gave her a hug and kiss goodbye heading out to his truck to go with him. Carol shut and locked the door, looking around her empty quiet house. Flopped onto the couch and started flicking through channels.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 5 pm Saturday night Daryl was about ready to tear his hair out. He had sent Sophia back to change twice, deeming each outfit too short, or too low across her chest. Sophia was crying deeming him the worst father in the world and she hated him. Merle was sitting back enjoying the show, but he agreed with Daryl the outfits were too short and cut too low.

'You might need to ring Carol,' Merle suggested, Daryl looked at him.

'What time is Andrea coming?' Daryl asked his brother, Andrea had been coming over a few times in the week. Merle shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what they were doing.

'Ring Carol or take her to the mall, if you take her too the mall you could end up in a worst state.' Merle said. 'With more outfits you can't agree on, so glad you got the teenage girl, I hate it, I remember what I was like at 15.'

'Fuck, don't Merle your freaking me out. I'ma ring her,' Daryl pulled out his phone walking outside to call Carol.

Ten minutes later he come inside and went down to knock on Sophia's door, 'Soph, your Ma said that your to put the tank top under that dress like you agreed too with her when you brought it,'

The sound of something being thrown at the door, Daryl stepped away then called out, 'You got about an hour till your being picked up, your ma said your to wear the outfits the way you agreed to when you brought them.'

Inside the room Sophia was sitting there dress already the way she had agreed to wear the clothes, listening to music. Her little plan worked to get her Dad to ring her mother even if it was out of frustration, she had listened out the window and they had talked about things that were not about her clothes.

Half an hour later Sophia re appeared wearing the clothes the way she was supposed to wear them. She come out pretending she didn't try go out wearing different clothes. Daryl ignored it and they went over some rules for the night. He gave her some money, just in case, she had her phone and could ring him anytime. He told her he would pick them up at 10.45 pm and they better be there or else.

After Sophia left Daryl didn't calm down any, in the end Merle suggested he come with him, Axel and Andrea to the pub, they were meeting there to play pool. He got showered and changed and left with Merle driving his truck knowing he would be going to get his daughter at some stage.

'Come on Carol, its just Axel and Merle, we can play pool and hang out.' Andrea tried to convince Carol to come, 'Just have a shower pull on some jean's and this top,'

Andrea pulled a sexy top out of her bag in Carol's size. 'Did you buy that for me?' Carol asked her.

'Ummmmm just go shower, come on, we are meeting them in 10 minutes,' She shoved Carol into the bathroom and run around getting her jeans and boots ready. Carol let Andrea do her make up giving up on the protests that she didn't want to go out. She loved having her friend back in town.

'One last thing, can I move into the spare room? My accommodation fell through,' Andrea leaned in to give Carol a smokey eye. Carol nodded, suspecting that there was no accommodation at all that Andrea had planned to move in all along.

'We will catch a cab,' Andrea told her, Carol's eyes opened wide.

'I don't have a lot of money,' Carol whispered.

'I know, that's why I'm moving in, I mean, you forgot to go shopping for over a week now. I know your doing it hard, let me help,' Andrea looked in her wallet coming out with $50, take that pretend its bond or something,'

Carol looked at the money and took it because she knew she would give Andrea money if she needed it. She would use it, work out what Andrea could pay a week to stay, it was going to help a lot, it might even mean she could drive her car to work now it was getting colder.

They walked into the pub to meet the guys, Carol slammed into the back of Andrea because she spotted Daryl playing pool with Merle and Axel.

'You promised,' Carol hissed at her. Andrea looked at her.

'I didn't know I promise, it was just supposed to be Merle and Axel,'

'I can't do this,' Carol whispered, looking around to back out but it was too late all three had spotted them standing near the bar.

'Is this a set up?' Hissed Daryl to Merle.

'I swear I didn't know Carol was coming, I would have told you, but doesn't she look finnnnnnneeeeeeeee Daryl,' Merle teased him a little. Daryl took a look, she was wearing a sexy top and make up, he hadn't seen her dressed up in a while, usually in a singlet and panties when he came knocking on her window. She was wearing jeans that made his heart start pumping.

'Fuck!' Daryl missed his shot because he caught a glimpse of her breasts in the top she was wearing, he was going to do it hard if she bent over to play pool. He already had blood rushing to part of his body that she told wasn't coming near her again unless he chose to come home. Andrea and Carol stopped at the bar, Andrea brought her a shot to calm her nerves then they got drinks to go meet the guys.

They come around to greet the guys, Carol gave Daryl a slight wave with her hand moving to the other end of the pool table to a round bar table sitting on a stool, she watched him drink from his glass of coke his eyes trailing down her body. She glared at him for looking at her, he gave her a nod and he turned away to take a shot of the game. Carol looked at her watch seeing it was 8pm.

'You going to play?' Merle asked them, coming over to greet them, Axel come over greeting them both like long lost friends. Daryl stood at the other end watching them hug Carol. Some other guys Daryl knew by sight come across to meet them, two new women in the bar picked up some interest. Daryl didn't like it. He really didn't went one guy starting to show some interest in Carol. Daryl slowly moved down so he could listen into the conversation. The guy was a creeper and gave him the chills looking at him trying to hit on Carol. He could hear Carol trying to disengage in conversation with him.

'Carol, you going to take a shot?' Daryl held out his pool cue to give her the opportunity to move. She looked at him and nodded, she was a little unsteady on her feet, from the drinks she been supplied from Merle and Axel he reached out putting his arm around her waist to help her moving behind her helping her line up a shot, he just stayed close when she took the shot so when she stood up again she was flat against his front.

'Nice shot,' he said quietly drawing her back with him so he was leaning against the bar with his arm still around her, 'Keep away from that guy, he's a creeper,' he told her in her ear, they both looked over to the direction of the guy who looked annoyed that Daryl had poached in on the women he was hitting on.

'He gives me the creeps,' Carol turned her head to tell him, Daryl had moved a little so he was sitting on a stool with his arms around her she was wedged between his legs and his chin was on her shoulder. He turned his head slightly and kissed her neck, Carol looked at him then at his mouth, 'What are you doing?'

'Kissing, or you want the creeper to keep hitting on you?' He asked her, 'Quick kiss me back and he will back off.' Daryl gave the guy the finger and pulled Carol into kiss him. She half turned into him putting an arm around his neck to hold him there, Merle gave a cat call they broke apart.

'Your not supposed to be doing that,' Carol told him looking at him. It was too late, she was running her hand up his leg, to try stop her brain from wanting him she couldn't. She held out her watch looking at the time, they still had lots of time till he had to get Soph.

It was Carol's turn again to try and take a shot, Daryl had a nice view when she bent over and he could see right down her top, she didn't get any in but she and Andrea had the giggles from trying their best. He hadn't heard her giggle for long time. Soon they were having fun, but Daryl had to be the fun police to go get Sophia and Carl. He gave Carol a hug goodnight, and she kissed him, soon they were kissing and Merle had to break it up so Daryl could go.

Daryl dragged Merle off to the side to warn him about the creeper, 'Don't worry I'm bring them either both to our house or both to her house, I'm not letting them out of my sight. Daryl left to go get Sophia and Merle and Axel kept the women close.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl was feeling like he wanted to leap out of the truck and punch Carl Grimes for putting his hands on his daughter, he breathed through it calming himself. He saw them kissing outside the movie theater, he beeped his horn and Carl let go like she was on fire. They both climbed into the back to his truck, Daryl moved his rearview mirror so he could see where his hands were. He tried to repeat to himself that he was only holding her hand.

He pulled up Carl's drive after the kid gave him directions, he climbed out not before getting a quick sneaky kiss in that he though Daryl didn't see. He waited till he went inside the house and backed out down the drive.

'Say something,' Sophia said from the back seat, she could tell he was reining in what he was thinking about saying.

'Sophia, ... I seen you kissing that boy,' Daryl started.

'I wasn't kissing him,' Sophia told him.

'Don't be kissing boys if you know I'm going to catch ya, next time I won't be staying in the truck beeping the horn got it!' Daryl told her, his phone was ringing it was Merle, he pulled over to answer it.

'We got a bit of a problem brother, this guys not going to back off, you need to come get your girl,' Merle said into the phone.

'Fuck, I got Sophia, be 5 minutes,' Daryl said. He drove towards the pub where Merle and Andrea were. He'd been gone about a hour, that guy gave him the creeps. He better back off.

'Sophia, I gotta go in there get your Ma ok,' Daryl said pulling up outside the door, he pulled out his phone and Axel and Andrea come out, they were waiting for him to arrive. He went inside seeing his brother had Carol with his arms around her. The guy was standing pretty close to them. Daryl walked up wanting to punch the guy.

'Just stay for another drink I will drop you home,' He was trying to tell her.

'Babe, lets go,' Daryl called out, Keeping a distance from Merle so if the guy was to try make a move they could go either side, Dixon's knew how to bar fight, Carol knew they knew how to brawl in the bar. She also knew Daryl wasn't going to back down from this guy and she moved fast from one brother to the next. Carol she looked up at him as he put his arm around her, moving quickly out of the pub, Merle was right behind him.

'That fucker tried to get her out of the pub by waiting outside the toilets when she come out,' Merle was saying, 'Couldn't get a cab I tried,'

Daryl was fuming, Carol was upset, shaking in his arms as he moved them quickly out the door. Keeping half an eye on the guy making sure he wouldn't follow, He wedged her in the truck between between Axel and Andrea. She was visibly upset but they all were trying to down play it because of Sophia.

Merle climbed in the front seat beside Daryl and he drove off to go drop off Axel, when they did Carol was still upset he caught her eye in the mirror, 'Mine or yours?' he mouthed. She pointed to him, so he drove home with Andrea, Sophia and Carol.

They all got out of the truck Merle dragged Sophia inside with Andrea, while Daryl waited on Carol, the buzz she had early had worn off and she realized what nearly happened at the bar if Merle hadn't been keeping a close eye on her. With Sophia gone she burst into tears sitting in the back seat. Daryl thought about climbing through the gap in the end he got out and come in the back seat of the truck put his arm around her.

'Its ok,' He said as she cuddled into him. When she finished, they moved towards the house.

'Yeah Sophia going to have a field day with this,' Carol mumbled.

'None of her business, I'm going to send her to bed,' Daryl muttered. Sophia was waiting in the kitchen ready to pounce on them.

'Bed Sophia, now,' Daryl told her.

'But where's Ma going to sleep? She can share with me,' Sophia told him, Daryl groaned at his daughters plan.

'She's sleeping with me, I'm going to share with her, and Merle and Daryl are going to share,' Andrea stated.

Daryl dared not look at Merle who was not keen with that plan, Daryl wasn't keen either. He still had his arm around Carol, Sophia was watching them.

'Bed, Soph,goodnight.' Daryl gave her the finger point and she kissed them all goodnight, walking down the hall.

'I know your going to sleep with himmmmmmmmmmmmm!' she sang out.

'SOPHIA!" all the adults said at once.

'And I know Uncle Merle's going to sleep with Andrea!' She yelled out.

'SOPHIA!'

'She's your daughter Daryl, whats going on inside that little head of hers,' Merle laughed going into the lounge turning on the tv. He wasn't doing anything till he knew she was asleep.

'Found her, on the side of the road,' Daryl muttered he moved away to put some coffee on, Carol wandered into the lounge, then headed down to say good night to Sophia and go use the toilet.

'But you love him right?' Sophia asked her when she said goodnight.

'I' going to always love your Dad, because he's your Dad Soph. He's helping me out tonight, we are friends,' Carol gave her a wave and went to the toilet, took a shower then went straight into Daryl's room wrapped in a towel going into a drawer to grab a tee shirt. She pulled it on, dug around finding a pair of track pants and put them on and wandered back out to the lounge to sit in a arm chair. She must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was asleep on Daryl's chest, her arms wrapped around him and his were around her. He was snoring, that must have been what woke her up. She got up to find a drink to use the toilet then climbed back with him again.

She really must stop sleeping with Daryl was the last thing that went through her mind before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

'What are you going to talk about?' Sophia asked as her Dad parked in the drive of the house, Carol sent Sophia inside saying that she and Daryl needed to talk. They had spent a good part of the day together, Daryl was dropping them off home.

'Boarding school!' Daryl told her, 'See you Thursday, ring me though,'

'Bye then,' Sophia got out with her bag unlocking the house to go inside.

'Wana bet she's looking out the window?' Daryl mumbled.

Carol nodded, she turned on her seat to look at him.

'This morning shouldn't have happened.' Carol told him, 'I can't move on if we keep having sex.'

'You want to move on?' Daryl glanced at her, gripping the steering wheel hard, Carol looked.

'I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, so I want to move on,' she stole another look. 'I also want to sell the house.'

'Sell the house, but its Sophia's home,' Daryl looked surprised.

'No it was our home, and now its not, I can't afford to run it, Daryl its 5 bedrooms, Soph and I don't need 5 bedrooms,' Carol told him.

'I'm still paying half,' Daryl looked at her.

'I'm paying everything else. I can't do it Daryl, I only work part time,' Carol told him. 'I want to sell it, I want to move on, I want you to agree to sell it.'

'Then what? You going to rent something?' Daryl asked her.

'No hopefully out of my share I can buy something smaller that I can afford on my own,' Carol told him. 'Soph older now, she's going to be finishing high school soon, I don't need a 5 bedroom empty house.'

'Its not my fault its empty, I had an accident,' Daryl growled.

'You had an accident, that's all, but you chose to leave me with this stinking house I can't afford. Just sign the selling papers, don't come knocking for me unless you mean to come back,' Carol told him reaching for her clothes from last night in the bag at her feet. 'Soph will get you your clothes back on Thursday.'

In the end the house was going to sell easily, there were families around looking for big houses, Carol and Sophia started looking for a smaller house quickly. 3 bedrooms was all they really needed, Andrea was moving with them.

Daryl come over to sign the papers with the real estate people to sell the house. Merle and Daryl agreed to help shift them into a new house when they found one. Daryl didn't look happy about selling both were walking away with a healthy bank balance. Carol was walking away with enough to just about buy a cheaper house outright. The only problem was the three cheaper houses she looked at were within a 7 minute walking distance of Daryl's place. Sophia had walked it out. She wanted the house closest to her Dads place.

Carol looked around, out of the three houses she looked at the house it was the one that required the least amount of work needed. It was on a bus route for the high school and the walking distance to her work wasn't that bad, less than from her old house.

Andrea and Sophia liked the house, Carol liked the house, it was all on one level. It had pretty flowers in the garden, the main bedroom had an en suite. The kitchen was sunny and the dining room was cute. Sophia had already claimed a bedroom, she was excited because she could go to her Dads without having to be driven across town. In the end Carol nodded that this was the house they would take.

They were still looking around the house and there was a knock at the door Sophia told Daryl where they were looking and he promise he would come look at it with Sophia. He looked a bit awkward gave Carol and Andrea a nod as Sophia lead him around the house.

'Its cute,' He told Carol, 'You want me to look underneath? and on the roof?'

She nodded and followed him outside he pulled a ladder out the back of the work truck he brought over.

'How much?' He asked her. She told him, 'I can give you the rest? A loan or something, its only 15k?'

'Really?' Carol looked at him.

'Yeah I come into some money, sold a house, recently,... no strings,' Daryl told her. She looked at him trying to figure it out if she should take it or not. 'OK how about I give Soph 15k and she just don't know about it,'

'If you give it to Soph,' Carol told him, he nodded. 'Don't tell her.'

'If you don't have a mortgage you can finish your school stuff faster?' Daryl asked her climbing down off the roof, 'Looks good, we need to clean the gutters though, looks ok.'

'You know about the school stuff?' Carol asked.

'Soph talks about everything, you should go for it, the house,' Daryl stopped in front of her, 'I'm sorry I didn't realize you couldn't afford the big house, I just didn't think that you wouldn't be able to afford it.'

Carol wandered down the drive towards the women hovering in the garden to tell her they wanted to buy the house. Carol filled in the paper work to put their offer in. Daryl stayed nearby listening to the women talk. Carol looked happy so did Sophia who come out around the garden hanging off his arm talking about how she could come visit him, she was very excited.

Carol shot her a warning look to get all thoughts out of her head. They opted to go for quick settlement between both houses, so they would be moving quickly. Next weekend they would be moved into their new house. Carol was smiling about that.


	11. Chapter 11

Carol looked around her new home everything had been moved in, it was where she wanted it. Her bed was up, everything had been moved fast by Merle and Daryl and the three guys they had working for them. Carol stepped over Merle who was lying beside Daryl on the floor declaring he was dying. Sophia was pestering Daryl about painting her room. He rolled onto his side groaning and getting on his hands and knees to stand up to get his phone. He was starving, he was filthy, he was going home to shower and eat.

'I could order some pizza's?' Carol looked at him when he come into the kitchen, 'Some beers? To say thankyou?'

He looked at her, she was as dirty as him. 'K, I'ma gona shower, change.' he told her going out the front door. 'Merle you coming?'

Merle got up groaning that he was too old and followed Daryl out. Sophia was asking if she could invite Carl over, Carol agreed as long as his Dad picked him up she was too tired to be driving around dropping off teenage boys.

It had been a full on week, she picked up more hours at work, plus she was trying to shake a bug she had, the thoughts of some foods were making her gag, everything and everyone had been annoying her, she was due her period and she was bursting into tears over silly things. It spilled over into a heated phone call with Daryl that he couldn't take Sophia out for dinner on Thursday night because he was working late to take most of Friday off to help them pack and shift over the weekend. She cried first because he wasn't seeing Sophia then she cried because he was being a nice guy helping her pack and move.

Everything had been packed ready to load in the truck and Carol, Andrea and Sophia were having a sleep over in the lounge of the old house to watch movies on mattress on the floor. Carol had walked Daryl out to his truck thanking him for all the help, she shed a few tears about him helping when he didn't have to help and he was so helpful. They were standing out in the dark, Daryl could see the curtain's moving with Sophia trying to see them but he was parked on the road and she could see nothing.

'Shhh don't cry,' Daryl told her giving a hug and before he could help himself he asked, 'That time of the month?'

'No,' She pulled away, 'Its just its the end, saying goodbye to what we had,'

He just stood there holding her, wishing he could change things but he couldn't.

Merle and Daryl come back bringing the beers with them, putting them in the fridge, the pizza had arrived. Carol and Andrea had also showered and changed, Carol was wearing those jeans and another new shirt, looking smoking hot. He couldn't be too sure if it was the work of Andrea or not making her dress sexy or had she always been this sexy and he was too caught up in himself he didn't realize what he had. Carl arrived with his Dad, Rick come in to meet everyone, Sophia gave him the tour of the house. Stepping past some boxes in the hall. He accepted some pizza and stood around talking with everyone.

Carol was surprised when he told them he was divorced and had full custody of Carl. Daryl got up from the table to go check what Carl Grimes was doing with his daughter in the lounge. His father there or not he would kick his arse if he was doing something he shouldn't. They were sitting side by side watching MTV eating pizza and holding hands, Daryl could cope with the holding hands. He and Carol were doing more than holding hands at 15 that's why he was freaking out about a boyfriend.

He was surprised when he come back out to the kitchen and Rick Grimes was clearly hitting on Carol. Right in front of him. In fact he asked her out to the movies the following weekend and she agreed. Daryl was speechless and didn't know what to do so he opened a beer and sat down at the table pulling out a pack of cards and started shuffling them. Rick knew they were divorced so he probably thought it was open season. It then become a pissing contest between Rick and Daryl for Carols attention, Merle was leaning back against the kitchen sink clearly enjoying the show.

Carol turned down a beer and a wine, the pizza not quite sitting right in her stomach, she was tired. Ready for everyone to go home. Rick and Carl left around 11pm and Carol sent Sophia to bed. Andrea was wrapped up in Merle on the couch. Carol was stuffing pizza boxes in the bin, and Daryl had gone outside to smoke. He didn't know if he was being sent home or not. He was waiting around to see what she would say or give him an indication of what she wanted. Him to go or him to stay. They had been giving each other lingering looks all day and evening and he was sure she had been glancing at his crotch on more than one occasion in the past hour.

Carol couldn't hold it anymore sneaking off to the bathroom. Daryl found her there 20 minutes later heaving over the side of the bath, hadn't even made it to the toilet. She was gagging holding the shower hose trying to wash it away, crying, because vomiting always made her cry. Daryl opened a window to air the room out.

'You drink too much?' He asked wondering he hadn't really seen her drink anything except coke, but he wasn't too sure if she was mixing it with anything.

'Its the pizza,' She got out shaking her head. Andrea peeked in at him rubbing her back as she heaved over the side of the bath again. She crawled to the sink washing her mouth and putting some mints in, crawled on her hands and knees to her bed. Daryl helped her get her pants off. Carol un-clipped her bra. All her joints were achy and her ankles were sore.

'You might need to go to the doctor Carol, this is like the third time you puked this week,' Andrea told her. Carol tried to add it up she hadn't told her about the two times she vomited into a rubbish bin while walking to work either.

'I'm fine, I swear its the cheese, my body doesn't like it anymore,' Carol mumbled rolling over in bed holding herself, Andrea brought her a wheat bag warmed so she could put it on her ankles which Carol was saying was hurting. Daryl wasn't asking if he was staying he just dumped his jeans climbing in behind her. Cuddling her to give her comfort as she tried to sleep.

He didn't say anything just rubbed his hand over her trying to sooth her a little, his hands glossed over her stomach and lower belly, not once but three or four times to be sure before he asked the question that popped into his mind. The cheese, the crying, the vomiting all signs he had seen in the past.

'Carol?' Daryl asked her after he been lying in the dark behind her, he knew she wasn't sleeping. She gave a half nod she was listening.

'Ya think you could be pregnant?' Daryl whispered in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

'No, I don't think so,' Carol whispered in the dark. 'I don't know, I mean, fuck, I can't be.'

'You been with someone?' Daryl hated asking the question, but all the signs were there, he didn't think she would, just as he hadn't.

'No, I've been out twice in 5 years to things that don't involve school and one was the date with Merle and one was the weekend with Andrea at the bar,' She whispered. 'I don't have a revolving door,'

'Its just, you got this,' Daryl took her hands running them over her lower belly to a slight swell, 'and these.' he run her hands up to her breasts.

'I don't think so, I would need to do a test, I can't be, right.' Carol rolled over into his arms trying to see his thoughts in the dark. 8 years ago they said it might heal but it might not. Daryl had refused to go back get his sperm count tested and since they divorced he hadn't given it a thought that they would or should use protection. They had only ever slept with each other.

'You aint been with no body else?' Daryl asked again.

'Well I've got a vibrator,' Carol whispered.

'Do you now?' Daryl reached over to her drawers by the bed to look, Carol gave a wee squeal telling him he would never find it. He stopped and rolled back. 'Will you do a test?'

'Now?' She asked him. He nodded, he knew she would have tests somewhere, they always had heaps while trying ivf. He knew she would have some hopefully not out of date.

'Where are they? Do you need a drink?'

He turned the lamp on looking around there were still boxes everywhere, she pointed to the cupboard, he saw it and pulled it out. Her special box with old tests and scan photos of the babies they lost. Sure enough there were sealed pregnancy tests, he went through the boxes looking at the expiry dates on them, he come out with three. Held out her hand to go pee on a stick.

'Go out,' she whispered to him, he shook his head and just turned around, she peed into the container of one of the tests then dipped them instead of trying to get enough pee to do all three tests. They watched as two tests come up positive and one just come up bright purple, Daryl looked at the box to see what that meant. It meant that test was faulty. So they stared with disbelief that they were pregnant, or Carol was pregnant.

'Oh my God!' Carol sat on the edge of the bath. 'Why haven't you been getting tested? Now I'm going to be a single mother of two.' Carol all but hissed at him.

'Single mother?' Daryl asked.

'Yes divorced, single, pregnant mother, you did this too me,' Carol burst into tears.

'I didn't think, I could any more, I thought you always wanted... ' Daryl was confused, being pregnant was all Carol wanted. He rubbed his hands over his face, he didn't know what to say.

'l'll make an appointment Monday to see how far along I am,' Carol told him, he nodded.

She moved past him climbing into bed before she let her tears fall, it wasn't all she ever wanted all she ever wanted was Daryl but he was too stubborn and pigheaded to see it.

'I'm sorry, I'm confused,' Daryl sat by the bed, rubbing her back, 'You always wanted more babies,'

'With you, not with you and you visit on Thursdays and have them every other weekend,' Carol hissed at him.

'I'll come back,' he whispered in the dark.

'I don't want you too.'

'What?' Daryl was confused even more, she always asked him to come back.

'I don't want you to come just because I'm pregnant and you feel guilty,' Carol told him.

She sobbed, he swallowed hard, sitting there rubbing her back until she fell asleep feeling like the biggest arsehole in the planet. He shouldn't have said he would come back, the only reason he kept staying away is because he didn't think he could give her what she wanted. He always thought she was lying telling him she didn't care if they had more babies, and he finally got it that she didn't care.

He moved around going to the toilet, brushing his teeth, he set the alarm so he could be on the couch before Sophia woke up and climbed into bed holding Carol. She rolled into him seeking his warmth out. He loved her, she loved him he was going to try. Try let her know. He slept till the morning come wondering how their lives were going to twist and turn with this latest development.

Pretending he was going back to his own house for a bit. He had been in the lounge when Sophia come out he had thrown blankets and a pillow on the couch, he was sitting there drinking coffee when she come out. She looked annoyed when she saw the blankets.

He told her Carol was still sleeping and to let her sleep, Sophia made herself some breakfast sitting watching tv, playing on her cell phone. Daryl told her he was going home and she barely looked up as he left the house. He watched her for a moment before going back around climbing in through the window he left unlatched back into bed with Carol. She had been up and taken a quick stop to the bathroom, and was standing there washing her mouth out with mouth wash when he tumbled in through her window. She looked surprised when he encouraged her to take a shower with him.

Soon they were wet and naked heading towards the bed, Daryl took a moment dragging the dresser across in front of the door. Carol looked surprised at the efforts he was going too to stop a nosy teen from walking in.

'Needs a lock,' he groaned. His hands were moving, they were both sober which in itself was unusual for the first time in an extremely long time Daryl come to her without Dutch courage of booze in his system.

She groaned as he picked up the pace. He put his hand over her mouth saying shhhh, he took it off replacing it with his mouth. She wound her legs around his back urging him to go faster, he reached down rubbing at her clit to help her get off before he did. He could feel her getting wetter it made him go faster and he felt her going under him he let go, pumping into her. He lay on top of her for a few minutes.

'I love ya, you know that right,' he whispered in her ear, then felt sick that he said it. He didn't want to muck around her feelings and make her upset. Her hormones were all over the show last night.

'I know,' she whispered back.

'How would you feel if I took you somewhere? Like a date?' He asked her.

'You never taken me on a date, since prom,' Carol told him.

'What if I take you out?' Daryl asked, 'I'm trying here,'

'K, you don't have to climb through a window,' Carol teased him. 'You can knock at the door.'

'Today? Can I take you somewhere today?' He whispered in her ear. She nodded, she looked across at the time.

'K be comfortable, I mean dress in jean's we going to go casual ok,' He told her, 'Just me and you, no Sophia.'

'Ok,'

'I'll text ya, prob around 11 ok, we will do lunch too,' Daryl told her, she nodded and then giggled as he pulled his clothes on. He bent down to kiss her, and climbed out the window so he didn't have to use the front door. It was getting too hard with nosy Sophia.


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia looked out the window and saw her Dad getting out of the truck and took a double look. Carol was coming out into the lounge Merle had left, Andrea was lying on the couch. Carol was dress up as much as she felt like it, put on makeup and her jean's. Andrea had produced a cute top for her to wear and she had managed to avoid detection from Sophia until now.

'Ma, why does Dad look like he's dressed to go to a parent teacher meeting?' Sophia turned her head looking for Carol then looked at her then out at her Dad. 'Oh oh... are you going out on a date with Dad?' Sophia squealed.

'Sophia calm down, but yes, now drop it,' Carol walked past her patting her head grabbing her coat and getting out before Sophia could follow, Andrea almost had her in a choke hold to keep her in the house from following Carol.

'You look cute,' Daryl told her, he even opened the truck door for her. Something he stopped doing years ago.

'Thanks, we need to go fast I don't know how long Andrea can hold her down,' Carol told him, he gave a low groan and a wave towards the house. 'Don't stir her up.'

Daryl got into the truck looking at her, then his gaze went to her stomach. 'How is everything?'

'Fine, I'm fine, what are we doing?'

'Thought we go get some stuff from the mall, then lunch?' Daryl backed out the drive.

'Stuff from the mall,' Carol questioned him.

'You know vitiams and stuff, your a bit skinny,' her told her.

'Geeze, thanks Daryl,' Carol told him. 'That's really romantic.'

He looked at her, he knew how women hated to have their weight talked about, but under weight, he was already fucking this up. He didn't want to stuff it up. Maybe he should just shut up for the next few hours. He wanted to talk to her.

He took her hand walking into the mall, she glanced down at their linked fingers wondering what the heck she was doing. He wasn't just coming back because he got her pregnant last week he wouldn't come back. It was like someone flicked a switched and he was annoying her.

She already decided in the time he was gone that she could do this alone, she could afford it with the money he paid for Sophia, no mortgage and Andrea paying rent. She didn't even need maintenance for the new baby. He didn't even need to be involved. Her brain was spinning around, she did know she been asking him for years to come back and he wasn't just flicking the switch because there was a new baby coming, when he been saying no for years. He had to be committed to her as well as the baby.

They stood in front of the health section getting what she needed, 'Get what you need, I'm paying,' he told her knowing that money was tight there.

She looked at him grabbing what she wanted and he took it to the counter to pay meeting her in the front of the shop, 'Lunch, what do you want to eat?'

'I don't know, not pizza,' she told him, they wandered around looking at the different places, Carol screwed up her nose at every thing. She stopped looking around there wasn't anything here that she wanted to eat. 'Sausages?'

'You want sausages?' Daryl asked her unsure if she wanted something so simple when she could have anything, 'Anything else?'

'Mash potatoes,' Carol glanced at him. He laughed.

'Ok sausages, and mash potatoes it is,' Daryl said. 'Ummm you wana go to a little pub around the corner?'

'Ok, she moved in close holding his hand,' slipping her hand into his. He bent over kissing her, hugging her in.

'Your a cheap date,' he teased her, she shook her head.

'I want high quality sausages, not the cheap ones,' Carol teased him back, they took the truck for the short drive to the local pub, it was pretty empty they managed to get a seat in the corner and Daryl grabbed a couple of menus for them to look through. He was thankful there were sausages on the menu. She made him laugh with her food choice.

They put their orders in, and drinks and she knew that they were going to talk. She wanted to talk without him saying he wasn't coming back that choice was out of his hands now, it wasn't his choice to come back, he had to prove he was man enough to come back. She didn't want him back because of the baby, she wanted him back because he wanted to be with her. The baby was a bonus.

'What are we going to tell Sophia?' Daryl asked her.

She shook her head, 'Nothing, going to wait till we know how far along I am, first we need to find that out, and think. I don't want her to think we are getting back together because of the baby. I want time, I don't know yet Daryl what I want.'

'What do you mean?' Daryl asked.

'Daryl I've been begging you to come back for years, years,' Carol took her plate from the waitress and began eating. 'I'm not ready for you to just come back just because you feel forced now.' Carol indicated to her tummy.

'I never come back because of... I though I couldn't give you babies,' Daryl mumbled.

'So, we date,' Carol looked at him, 'But starting next week, because I have a date with Rick Grimes next Saturday night.'

Daryl looked floored, his mouth dropped, he looked at her, 'You still going to go on a date with him?' Carol nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

'Your misses is on the phone Daryl,' Merle called out to him waving the phone, Daryl wiped his hands on his pants taking the phone, he been waiting for her to ring all morning with a time for an appointment. Merle was watching him, Carol never rang the work shop. He was standing close trying to listen to what they were saying. Daryl pushed the office door shut so he could talk.

'Carol?'

'Hey, 4pm this afternoon, so can you pick me up and we go?' Carol's words rushed into the phone. 'I want to shower and change first,'

'Yeah I can, you want me to pick you up from work first?' Daryl asked.

'Yes ok, 3pm?' she asked him. She wasn't mucking around on the phone just out with it saying what she wanted to say and getting off fast. They had half ended their date on a heated note when Daryl got pissed she was still going on her date with Rick. Daryl had been raging all night stomping around his house with Jealousy.

'Ok, I'll see you then,' Daryl hung up starring at the phone wondering what he was going to say to get off work, then he decided to just tell Merle. They were going to need a bit of his help to hide it from Sophia for a while anyway.

He opened the door walking straight into Merle who wanted to know what was going on.

'Carol's pregnant,' Daryl told him.

'What? She seeing someone?' Merle asked him, Daryl stared at him shaking his head.

'No, it mine,' Daryl told him. 'I never got tested, things must have started working again,'

'Really, you never got tested? Like ya swimmers?' Merle asked him. 'Its all go down there again?'

'I suppose so, or there's enough swimming to get to the end, you only need one,' Daryl mumbled.

'What you all pissed about then,' Merle asked him.

'She don't want me coming back because she's pregnant, and she's got a date with Rick Grimes on Saturday, basically told me to take a hike or work for it or something, I don't know,' Daryl was bummed, 'Don't know how pregnant she is yet, going today,'

Merle let a low whistle, 'Well now that will teach ya, told you years ago you were being stupid, now a fox has got in the hen pen!' Merle laughed and walked away, he knew that Carol would choose Daryl even though Daryl didn't know, 'Better pull out some dating moves so the fox don't get your chicks,' Merle walked away laughing at Daryl who kicked the door frame, thankful he was wearing steel cap boots.

Merle wander off thinking this was the funnest shit he had ever heard, Daryl been thinking Carol was always going to be there, Daryl wouldn't go back because of being not able to have babies and now he could and she was knocked up she locked him out. Merle was smiling away, looking over at Daryl who had his head in a engine fuming about it all. Merle thought what Carol was doing to him was classic gold. With a extra knife twist of a date with a hot single cop around town.

'Does Soph know?' Merle called out across the garage, Daryl shook his head, 'You don't even have her in ya corner yet, you unlucky bastard!'

'Shut up Merle!' Daryl yelled back, Axel popped his head out from under the car looking at the two brothers then deciding that one looked ready to kill the other and rolled back under the truck.

Daryl rolled up outside the office where Carol worked and they drove in silence to Carol's Daryl dropped her off saying he would pick her up in half an hour to go to the appointment. Carol knew he was mad, but too bad. Yesterday she told him where to get off, because just because his swimmer could swim he had to sort his shit out.

They both leaned forward looking at the scan monitor further along than thought, 12 weeks on, further along than Carol had been since Sophia. Daryl squeeze her hand, Carol let out a breath she had been holding, watching. How? That was all Carol was thinking had she got on that far without knowing. Then she started to worry that she had been drinking with Andrea.

The doctor soon put her fears to rest when she brought it up, that not to worry or stress about that. He talked to them about check ups and told them that they were past the high stress stage for miscarriage. She had been looking at Carol's notes. It was a doctor involved with their on going fertility problems so she knew everything already.

'Did you try IVF? I don't seem to be able to find those notes?' She asked them going through the file again, Daryl shook his head. 'OK I'm confused, did you use donor sperm?'

'No, just Daryl,' Carol commented quietly. The doctor looked at him interested in what Carol was saying.

'So your saying your husband, sorry ex-husband got you pregnant?' She asked Carol.

'Well it wasn't the milkman, test him,' Carol asked them. The doctor moved around the table looking at them both.

'Will you be tested?' She asked him.

'Ummmmm today?' Daryl blushed bright red, this was the reason he hated coming to get tested, everyone knowing what he was doing getting the goods out. 'Ummmm...'

'I'll help you,' Carol winked at him, his face flamed right down his shirt, he knew what she was doing to try embarrass him again. The doctor looked at her. Went off to get a specimen cup.

'When was the last time you achieved orgasm Daryl?' She asked him, Carol was loving it, biting her lip trying not to laugh, all the things she put him through he was going to get a work out by the doctor too.

'Yesterday, morning.,,,,,,,' he glared over at Carol knowing she was going to make him drop his pants so she could check him out. She handed him a white sheet to cover himself and indicated he should climb on the bed to be looked at.

'Would you like Carol to leave the room while I check you?' The doctor asked, Carol shook her head she wanted to be here for this.

'She seen it all before,' Daryl mumbled thankful he had showered and changed and not come straight from work. Pulled his shoes and Jeans off Wrapping himself before taking his boxers off. The Doctor gave him a thorougher work over. The whole time Daryl kept his eyes on Carol and she tried to avoid his gaze but watched what the doctor was doing instead.

'There doesn't seem to be as much scar tissue in here anymore,' She manipulated his remaining ball, he muttered something no one understood, finally she let him up to put clothes on, only to send him to another room so he could give a sample of his sperm, at the last moment he grabbed Carol's hand and dragged her into the room with him.

'This isn't fair Carol its sposed to be your appointment,' he hissed at her.

'Well I can't say I'm not enjoying you dropping your pants Daryl, you never know, you might just make a medical journal with photos and things,' Carol teased him.

'Lets just get the sample and get the fuck out of here,' he leaned in to kiss her mouth, 'You going to help me, or watch?'

Carol sat down on the chair, 'I'm going to watch,' She winked at him.

'No your not, help,' He moved close to her then stopped, locked the door come back dropped to his knees in front of her and reached out to touch a breast, using his other hand to pull her closer to him, he kissed her, she sighed and dropped her hand to rub the front of his pants, he seemed to have a problem in that area right this moment the first time in years he wasn't hard with her touching him.

She unbuckled his pants putting her hand inside his boxers, still nothing, she looked at him then leaned forward grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulling it up over his head, then did the same with hers taking her bra with it. She put her hand into his boxers again, taking her shirt off worked. It took longer than they thought, Carol though Daryl might have been holding off so she would keep touching him. In the end she leaned forward putting his dick between her breasts and he nearly lost it all over her and not in the jar, she just caught it in time.

They straightened themselves out to drop the sample off to the doctors. Making an appointment for a couple of weeks, and they would have his sperm count back tomorrow. Back in the truck they headed back to Carols place, Sophia was with Merle so they had the house to themselves.

'So Daryl that's hardly fair, you got off and I got zip, you owe me,' Carol told him, he shook his head and she shoved him towards her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Carol had her fun with Daryl then sent him home, he was surprised that he got home and felt a little used, she had basically used him for sex and sent him away. She told him she had things to do, she would catch up with him at a later stage.

Carol watched him leave, then went to find the phone to make the phone call to Rick Grimes. She was feeling a little guilty about going out with him and being pregnant. She knew they were going to tell Sophia soon and the moment they told her everyone would know including Carl Grimes.

When she agreed to go on the date she didn't know she was pregnant, she couldn't go out with someone with a clear mind without telling him. Especially that she was entering second trimester. She just wasn't going to tell Daryl she told.

She found his phone number and rang. Holding her breath wondering what he would say. 20 minutes later Carol was surprised how calm Rick was when she told him she was pregnant. He guessed there was a thing still with Carol and Daryl. He was surprised that she was pregnant. He also didn't think that it was a huge issue and if she still wanted to go out to the movies or something. Rick still was pretty new in town and didn't know many people. He thought if she wanted they could still hang out. Go for dinner first even. Carol agreed that she would be ok with that. If he still wanted to go out, she would take him up on that offer.

He asked her if she and Daryl were actually together, Carol told him that at this stage they were still talking. Nothing was set in stone. Rick sounded fine with that. They spoke for a few more minutes about the kids and how it would be nice to go out with adult company without having to worry about kids. Rick was going to leave Carl to his own devices. Carol told him that she now had a flatmate so there usually was someone about though they were old enough to stay home alone. Just not old enough to stay home alone together. Rick agreed with that comment straight away.

Carol looked at the time knowing that Daryl was bringing Sophia back soon so they would tell her about the baby. They decided that they wouldn't wait to long, well Daryl was pushing for it, he want to tell her. He also wanted to try again spending time when he wasn't climbing through the windows. He wanted to try dating. It was going to be too hard if they didn't talk to Sophia about it. She would find out quickly about it Carol already had a soft swell in her tummy.

Carol the front door open, and Andrea called out to her. Carol took a deep breath knowing Andrea was another person she was going to have to tell. She walked out to to great her. Andrea looked at her and smiled.

'Where's Sophia?' She asked.

'With Daryl now,' Carol said.

'Pregnant? Merle told me your pregnant!' Andrea did an excited dance with Carol in tow around the lounge. Carol was excited well and truly, Daryl wasn't the jumping around the lounge type, Andrea was, they were expecting some type of teenage rage from her, when she found out that they were not getting back together right this moment. Carol knew also if she found out she was going out with Rick Grimes she will rage. Carol had decided to kept some of that news to herself.

They saw Daryl's truck pulling into the drive, Andrea gave her one last squeeze and run off to hide before fireworks hit. Daryl had paved the way by telling her they had something they needed to talk to her about. It was important. Sophia was wired. He had already told her they were not getting back together because she had asked her that about 20 times already and she was driving him mad.

Sophia bounded in staring at her mother and Daryl come in at a slower pace with a couple of boxes of corn flakes that she had talked about on the way home from the clinic and Daryl was still trying to get into her good books by being thoughtful. Sophia had questioned the boxes of cornflakes and Daryl didn't commit to anything about it. He was happy when she pounced on them and touched him while Sophia was looking around to see if she had a puppy or something new they wanted to give her. Carol made herself a bowl of corn flakes and sat at the table waiting for Sophia to settle down at the table.

Daryl told her to sit down and held his hand out for her cell phone and turned it off while they talked to her. In the end Sophia looked panic'd and Daryl fumbled at the gate of his speech he had worked out to tell her and just blurted.

'Ya Ma's knocked up 12 weeks ya gona be a big sister!' He blurted, Carol coughed and cornflakes splattered the table as Carol started a coughing fit. Daryl felt bad and blamed Merle for teasing him about knocking up Carol, he didn't mean to repeat his words.

'Knocked up? Pregnant, Knocked up?' Sophia looked from one to the other. 'Oh My God! My life is over, who's the father?...' She looked from Carol to Daryl he ducked his head. 'I knew it! I knew you were climbing in through the windows!' Sophia leaped up pointing her finger at him.

'Sophia, there's more,' Carol told her. 'Dad and I are not getting back together, we just going to see what happens.'

'Your not getting back together,' Sophia looked disappointed.

'We are just going to see what happens ok,' Daryl told her.

'So your not going to get back together?' Sophia looked at her Mother. She shook her head.

'So you got her pregnant and you still won't come back?' Sophia growled at him.

'Its not like that Soph, we just don't want to rush in,' Daryl tried to make out it was his choice not throwing Carol under the bus.

They talked to Sophia for a bit longer before she asked if she was allowed to tell Carl, Carol nodded saying she could tell who ever she wanted to now, Sophia nodded standing up from the table.

'Is this why you went out on Sunday? Did you know?' Sophia asked.

'Not really, we just found out for sure today, had a scan to check everything is ok,' Carol told her.

'But your going to go on another date?' Sophia asked again, Daryl nodded, and Carol yawned.

'I know you stay Dad, I'm not a kid, you don't have to keep climbing out of the window,' Sophia told him, Daryl sat starring at his daughter not saying anything and she held out her hand for her phone and flitted off to her room to tell Carl. Carol looked at Daryl shaking her head.

'Knocked up Daryl?' She asked him shaking her head.


	16. Chapter 16

'You are going on a date with Rick Grimes? Rick Grimes... Carls Dad? He's so old!' Sophia heard from Carl that they were going on a date.

'Yes Sophia, he's not that old, 36,' Carol told her.

'Does he know Dad ummm knocked you up?' Sophia squawked, 'Your not going to you know... what about Dad?'

'Soph my sex life has never had anything to do with you, yes he knows I'm pregnant, but this is as far as I'm going to go in this conversation, you need to go catch the bus,' Carol looked at her watch, she needed to get going too. She pulled on her sneakers to walk.

'Dad's picking me and you up,' Sophia said.

'He can pick you up, I'm going now,' Carol pulled on her jacket and put her actual shoes in her bag and waved goodbye, 'See you after school,'

'Dad said he didn't want you walking that far he will drive you,'

'Soph I'm capable of walking its less distance than before, see you tonight,' Carol moved quickly, she didn't want to see Daryl everything got confusing when she actually saw him. She needed a break from him, she walked along trying not to think about him but ended up walking along in a day dream thinking about his arm muscles and his back, his legs, his butt, his jaw, by the time she got to work she had their love making playing in her head and she was quite turned on. She blamed pregnancy hormones.

With Sophia she hadn't even wanted him to touch her, now all she could think about was sex. Him touching her, where he was going to put his hands, where he could or would touch her next, where he was going to put his next kiss or lick. They last had sex 3 days ago, she didn't know what to do, she just knew she was horny, and she better do something about it before her date tomorrow before she climbed Rick Grimes like a tree. Oh this was bad, really really bad, now all she could think about was what Rick would be like under his clothes. Or in his police uniform, or naked.

Carol was pleased when actual work come across her desk so she had something else to think about. She also had a text from Sophia saying she was going to the mall after school, Carol stared at it for a little while after she sent her reply to Sophia it was ok, she sent off a text to Daryl asking if he could help her with something after work. He replied he would pick her up.

The clock ticked slowly for the rest of the day Carols thoughts got more and more erotic of what she would like to do with Daryl, how she was going to touch and kiss him, ride him, until it was time for her to go and she was out of there. Daryl was parked outside and she climbed in. He had his work overalls tied around his waist and a black tight fitting tee shirt on, sexy half grin on his face looking at her. She slid onto the seat, sliding across to put her hands on him. Everywhere, starting stroking his arm, up to his shoulders, down his chest to her goal she wanted. Again she blamed hormones as she put her mouth on his. He gasped and groaned into her mouth kissing her back.

'Ummmm hi yourself,' Daryl looked at her when he finally got a word in, starting the truck he looked at her, 'What do you need help with?' He had a pretty good idea as his gaze when down her body, she watched him watch her and it just turned her on even more, if he kept glancing at her like that she was going to have to problem getting her itch taken care of. Daryl watched her, within a minute of her being in the truck she had turned him on completely.

'Oh I have an itch,' Carol told him looking out the window as they drove towards her house.

'I bet you do,' Daryl muttered.

He barely turned the truck off when she climbed onto him in the drivers seat, tugging his overalls pants down a little. In her work skirt she moved her panties to the side, freed him and slid down on him.

'Fuck Carol, we can't in your driveway,' Daryl looked around, thinking he parked up near the garage and there were high fences around they probably could it was broad day light.

'Shhhhh,' Carol moved on him, she was out of control, she knew she shouldn't but she been thinking of nothing else all day. She blamed hormones and the fact he was so sexy, and he smelt good, her mouth went to his neck and he fumbled with the lever so to give them more room moving his seat back.

'What time Sophia home?' Daryl spat out.

'She's not, mall,' Carol rolled her hips, Daryl realizing no one was coming, reached out to touch her moving with her until he felt her bear down on him, coming hard. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest. 'Thank you,'

'Thank you?' Daryl whispered.

'Yeah, for helping with that, but I need more,' Carol whispered to him.

'Why do I feel like your just using me for sex?' Daryl asked her as she moved off him straightening her clothes looking for her keys, she got out of the truck looking at him.

'Maybe, I need this itch taken care of before my date tomorrow,' Carol was perfectly honest with him as she had always been.

'So your just having sex with me so you don't fuck Rick Grimes?' Daryl looked angry that that though even passed her mind.

'I was never going to have sex with Rick Grimes,' Carol told him indicating he should get out of the truck and come inside.

'But you though about it though, that's why you jumped me,' Daryl's eyes were flashing with hurt.

'No I had sex with you because these pregnancy hormones have me all fired up,' She told him, 'And I like having sex with you,'

'Why you going on this date tomorrow?' Daryl mumbled from inside the truck.

'Because I agreed I would,' Carol had enough, 'Ok you either come in with me for more or go, make your mind up, Daryl come or go, but I'm going in,'

She left him sitting in the truck talking to himself hitting the steering wheel every now and again, Carol stripped herself off climbing into the shower to wash, she felt the breeze of the door open and the sounds of his clothes hitting the floor. He was climbing in the shower behind her touching her the way she liked to be touched.

Before he come in Daryl sat in the truck arguing with himself, one thing he decided that before she went on any date her itch was going to be well and truly scratched and then some. Like a man on a mission, Daryl stopped in their kitchen and ate two banana and downing some milk heading off towards the bathroom where he heard the shower going. She needed her itch scratched he was the only one touching and scratching it.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl wasn't going to lie, he really wanted to get out of his truck and hit that Grimes kid. Not only the kid his Dad too, he beeped his horn so they saw him. Sophia looked into the truck to see her Dad picking her up from the mall she climbed in looking at him. Carl Grimes climbed into the back seat looking everywhere but at him, they drove to Carl's house. Daryl failed at his grab for Sophia to stop her from getting out of the truck to say goodbye to him. He clenched the steering wheel and revved his truck, Sophia slunk back into the truck and glared at him.

'Where's Ma?' She asked him looking at her phone.

'Sleeping, she was ummmm tired after work, so ummmm have you had dinner?' Daryl asked her, Sophia nodded stretching.

'Did she text you?' She asked him, he looked at her briefly before starting the truck, he nodded. 'So how do you know she's sleeping?'

'ummmm cos she said she was tired when she text me, to come get you,' Daryl negotiated the driveway out onto the road.

'Can I use your phone mines flat?' Sophia glanced at him. He nodded, she picked it up and fiddled with it.

'Last text from mum was before lunch asking for help with something? Were you there?' Sophia asked him, Daryl made a grab for his phone. He wasn't going to fall for that again. His phone went falling to the ground.

'Look what you did,' he mumbled at her, they drove in silence for a bit.

'Did you see Ma?' Sophia asked. Daryl just nodded. His daughter was so bloody nosy he didn't know what to say. 'What did you help her with?'

'Baby, hormones, she gets tired, or stuff,' Daryl told her. 'Boxes, lifting boxes and stuff, she's not supposed to lift stuff too heavy,' Daryl flat out lied to his nosy teenager.

'Did she eat dinner?' Sophia asked him, Daryl cursed under his breath, no she hadn't eaten and detoured to go find her something to eat. In the end he pulled into the supermarket grabbing a trolley Sophia threw some stuff in, Daryl hit all the bases, sweet, sour, salty and bland to put in, he grabbed peanut butter and some chilli sauce. He didn't know if she still would like that but she had in the past.

He threw in some fruit and easy to steam veggies hopefully he had covered all the food groups any craving could want. Sophia was putting stuff in that she wanted a lip gloss. Daryl rolled his eyes wondering what else she was slipping in there. Finally they made it to the check out. Daryl watched as his daughter tried to slip things past his gaze, he let her win this one, he could afford it, Sophia always piled things up for herself in the super market with him. What ever girl stuff she wanted or needed she could put in if it meant he didn't have to do a tampon run or something he was fine with her doubling up for his house and her mothers.

Sophia helped him bring the stuff in from the car and he left it with her to go unload it, he was going to wake Carol up to come eat something. He went into her room and she was sound asleep with her mouth open snoring quietly. He watched her for a little while then decided that he would try wake her. She groaned at being woken and reached out to cuddle into him.

'You get Soph?' she asked her voice croaky from sleep.

'Yes and she took my phone and been through my messages, told her I was here moving boxes,' He told her. 'You wana shower and come eat?'

'You smell nice,' Carol stroked his arm, pulling him down to kiss him.

'I had a shower, you really need to come eat, you want me to help you?' Daryl watched as she stretched like a cat and he got a peek at her breast moving out of the blankets. 'Come on, Soph going to wonder what we doing,'

She reluctantly got out of bed moving to the shower, her body was marked in places as was Daryls both of them getting over excited with kisses and touching. She washed her hair and body then wrapped a towel putting on bottoms and a tee shirt followed him out to the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

'You got everything?' Carol looked through the cupboards and fridge.

'Thought you might, ummm you know have some cravings?' Daryl looked in her direction.

'I have some cravings,' Carol admitted looking at him. Daryl bit his lip trying not to laugh because his kid was in the room.

'What sort of cravings?' Sophia asked her.

'Oh spicy ones, but something I want to suck on,' Carol found a bag of lollypops, and put one in her mouth to suck. Daryl's face was flaming knowing she wasn't talking about sweets, she watched as he bit down on his knuckle watching her suck the lolly.

'You guys are weird,' Sophia grabbed a bag of chips and headed to her room, Carol pulled out some yogurt and used her lolly as a spoon to get it out. Daryl just watched as she moved from food group to food group trying a bit of everything. He got them some juice to drink and they headed to the lounge to watch tv. She put her feet in his lap as she leaned back watching tv and eating her spicy ice cream, watching him and she mixed it around.

'That's gross you know.' Daryl screwed up his face looking at it. Carol just licked the spoon watching him watch her lick it. She was doing it on purpose. He was getting turned on again even though he was depleted. 'You still got craving?'

'Some,' Carol muttered. Daryl moved so he was closer and soon he was lying side by side kissing her, they were there for a while when they heard a cough and comment.

'Don't mind us, we just going to watch some tv,'

They looked up to see Merle and Andrea looking down at them. They moved quickly sitting up to adjust their clothing. Merle made a smart comment before pulling Andrea onto his seat to share. Soon everyone was watching tv, talking quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl was antsy he was driving his kid to go on a date, dropping them off at the movies, he knew Carol went on the date because he was the one driving the kids around. He was jealous. Hot headed and knew he had to keep himself in check before Sophia noticed he was pissed off and she wound him up even more. He was even more pissed he had to pick up Rick Grimes kid too. Fuck this shit! He was driving his kid around and he was on a date with his wife. His ex wife, fuck it!

He stayed the night with Carol, but she made him go before Sophia woke up not wanting to let her see them together. He was done in, he wanted to go back, now he had no choice she was leading him around by his balls and he was running. He was tired, she had worked him hard during the night she was surprised he could even close his legs without it aching. He had had more sex in the past 24 hours than he thought was possible.

In fact when he got home he checked online to make sure they should be having that much sex while she was pregnant or not, a lot of his fear were put to rest he look around some other Mommy sites looking into forums. He fiddled around and looked at some of the comments about pregnant women and sex. He hadn't realized women talked about sex online with strangers asking each other all sorts of questions.

He spend about an hour reading about sex and pregnancy moving from comment to comment sometimes cringing or grinning at questions and the answers. He bookmarked some sites to go back to to read as the pregnancy advanced. He was 20 when they had Sophia and they just winged it. Sex was completely off the table while she was pregnant and often the smell of Daryl made her sick. This time around it was completely different. He supposed even though they were not together she wasn't sleeping with anyone else.

He flexed his hand shaking off the fear that Rick Grimes might just hit on her tonight even though Carol told him that that was not even on the table. He just hoped Rick Grimes didn't try put any moves on her, if he was anything like his kid, Daryl felt a rip of jealousy run through his veins again. His kid better stop kissing his daughter in front of him too because that wasn't going down well.

In the end he dropped them off to the movies going home to sulk and wait to pick them up again. He had warned Sophia that he didn't want to see, everything would be ok if she wasn't kissing and touching him inappropriately. Sophia rolled her eyes at him.

'I mean it Soph, boys are different than girls,' He tried again.

'Ma already gave me the sex talk,' She told him.

'What did she say?'

'Don't have sex, wait till your older,' Sophia looked at him, 'how old were you?'

'Doesn't matter how old I was, we are talking about you,' Daryl looked around the room anywhere but in this conversation, Sophia held no punches back putting him on the spot.

'Were you at high school? Was it with Ma?' Sophia asked.

'Soph, its none of your business.'

'I know Ma told me you were sweethearts, and you were each others first,' Sophia told him. 'I already know!'

'Well if you know already why ask,' Daryl had enough.

'I didn't really know, but you just told me,' Sophia giggled.

'I swear to God Sophia, thats enough, get in the truck and we go get this boy,' Daryl bundled her out towards his truck and she giggled the whole way, he wasn't very smart sometimes, especially when he didn't want to be talking about something, he always let things slip.

Things went crazy at the movies unknown to Rick she had brought chilli spice in her pocket wrapped up to sprinkle on her popcorn which she did moments after sitting down. They had a nice quick dinner before going into the movies making small talk waiting for the show to start, it was a good movie. She had kept her popcorn to her side not sharing it at all, then the date went badly. How was she supposed to know Rick would take a handful being nervous because the movie was coming to an end and he didn't know what he should be doing next. He shoved it in his mouth so he could think of something to say. Carol patted him on the back as he tried to catch his breath, she offered him her drink to try, he shook his head and fumbled getting to his feet running from the movie theater.

Carol followed him out of the movie theater after she grabbed their jackets and her bag, as he gasped for air, his face looked blotchy.

'I'm not allergic, I just got a mouthful of chilli,' Rick told her trying to calm his coughing.

'Sorry, I have some cravings,' She whispered to him.

'Its ok, warn me next time.' Rick mumbled. crawling over to the bench seat still coughing.

'You going to be ok?' Carol looked around the place wondering what they were going to do now, his coughing had stopped and other people were starting to trickle out of the movies.

'Yeah, sorry, you got your stuff? What do you want to do?' He looked up at her, Carol didn't know, she didn't know what there was to do, Rick stood up and reached out for her hand and she took it following him out to the main lobby of the place. Carol looked down at the hand she was holding, should she be holding his hand. Suddenly Rick stopped looked at her and gave her a grin.

'Sorry about ruining the movie,' He reached in giving her a hug and kissed her forehead. 'It was fun though,' He turned moving towards outside heading towards the car park, he held her hand the whole way to the car he was driving opened the door for her, he paused again talking to her, 'I had a nice time its great to finally make new friends, even if its just friends,'

Carol smiled at him giving him a hug 'I know this girl, I work with her, I'll set up a date, or double date or something if you want, I think you will like her, she's an accountant where I work,'

'Sounds great,' He returned her hug helping her into the car. He got in and turned the car on indicating to leave the car park.

They didn't notice trailing about 15 feet behind them was Sophia and Carl starring at their parents. Sophia looked at Carl.

'That is so gross, your Dad just kiss my Ma!' Sophia said.

'Isn't she pregnant?'

'Yeah to my Dad,' Sophia spotted her Dad parked across walk way he wasn't watching them he had his fingers wound so tight around his steering wheel he barely registered them getting into the back of the truck. He was too busy clenching his teeth and steering in the direction Carol and Rick had gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophia and Carl sat in scilence the whole drive to Carl's house, Daryl was upset, Sophia was mad, and Carl just wanted to get out of the car quickly and into his house so he didnt' have to feel the tension in the truck. He said goodbye leaping from the truck running up to his front door and was inside quickly.

'Its all your fault!' Sophia yelled at her Dad as he started backing down the drive.

'What, what's my fault?' Daryl didn't know what he done this time.

'Rick Grimes! He's all your fault!' Sophia yelled, 'Kissing my Ma in the movies!' Sophia yelled.

'What? Kissing?' Daryl's hands went tighter around the steering wheel. 'Kissing?' he asked again.

'AND holding her hand! It's all your fault, and I'm not staying with you, because its your fault!' Sophia yelled.

'You have to, your Ma's not home,' Daryl tried to say.

'I don't care, you can't make me,' Sophia sulked in the backseat.

They drove home and Sophia refused to get out of the truck fuming in the back seat at Daryl. He just stormed into the house anyway, looking at his phone wondering if he should call her, then he was too jealous to call, should he call, fuck!

Merle come into the kitchen to see why he was slamming all the cupboards finally reaching into the fridge finding a beer and drinking it down quicker than he should.

'Wheres Soph?' Merle asked.

'Sulking in the truck,' Daryl flopped down at the table with another beer.

'Why?' Merle looked at Daryl then went outside to see what was going on. Daryl could hear her yelling at Merle about her Dad being stupid and wreaking everything. Merle was agreeing with her that he was stupid and she started calming down and she followed her inside.

'So you both saw a hug, hand hold and Soph saw him kiss her, well bet the green eye monster is running wild in your brain,' Merle laughed at Daryl who was glaring at him, Sophia was glaring at her Dad, Merle finally had enough and sent her to bed. He stood there watching Daryl crack another beer, he took his truck keys and the beer.

'Go to bed, this is going to end badly if you keep drinking and your going to run to her house begging her to take you back.' Merle told him.

'She's not going to let me, told me she asked too many time, and now the baby, fuck Merle I'm so stupid,' Daryl got up going to get another drink. Merle decided he was done with it, if he wanted to sit drink and sulk he could do what he wanted, he needed to put his big boy pants on.

It took him all his will power not to go over to her house or text her. He blamed physical exhaustion for the reason he finally went to his bed kicked off his shoes and fell asleep fully clothed across the top of his bed.

He didn't know that Carol was sound asleep in her bed alone, about 5 minutes after he got home with Sophia at her house having made a double date arrangement for her and Daryl, Rick and the girl from her work. She was sleeping easy, sleeping like a star fish in the middle of her bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol watched her phone for the next few days, he hadn't texted her or phoned her, she didn't know why, she was starting to get a little hot and bothered her other craving raising its ugly head making her horny. She was having dirty thoughts and it was getting out of control. All she could think about was Daryl, and getting him naked to have her way with him. Its crazy all she could think about was sex. She could only blame her hormones.

'Soph you heard from your Dad?' She asked on Tuesday night, Sophia hadn't really been talking to her either, he had her Dad ability to sulk about things.

'No he's stupid,' Sophia mumbled from the couch.

'Yes, but when was the last time you spoke to him?' Carol asked her.

'Saturday night when I told him he was stupid,' Sophia mumbled.

'Sophia, so you haven't text your Dad for three days?' Carol was surprised they usually texted every day if not a phone call.

'Nope, because he's stupid,' Sophia eyes flashed up at Carol, she frowned at her. 'He is,'

'Sophia, I don't think you should call him that, show some respect for your Dad. He's a good Dad,' Carol tried to stop her from saying it, but then again some of the stuff he did annoyed the living heck out of her, she dug around in her cupboards in the kitchen looking for something to eat, they already had dinner but she needed to do something so she wouldn't think about getting naked with Daryl. He hadn't text her so she was refusing to text him. She knew he would be sulky about her date but there was nothing to be sulky about.

'He's a good Dad but he's a bit stupid, he saw you you know,' Sophia called out from the lounge, Carol was making herself some ice cream. She kept piling ice cream in her bowl and went looking in the chilli sauce. It was gross but she couldn't help it. She liked it, it tasted great. It wasn't filling the void that she wanted though, only one thing she wanted at the moment. Carol bit her lip wondering how she was going to go about getting it.

'Saw me what?' Carol called back.

'I saw you too,' Sophia told her.

Carol come out eating her chilli sauce and ice cream. Sophia mocked a gag. Carol sat down on the chair looking at Sophia. Waiting for her to keep telling the story she had started.

'Rick Grimes holding your hand, kissing you,' Sophia stated, 'We saw you.'

'What?' Carol looked at her, 'I wasn't kissing Rick, why do you think I was kissing Rick?'

'Well he kissed you and cuddled you and stuff.' Sophia looked at her 'Dad saw you holding his hand and hugging, and he's stupid because its his fault,'

'I didn't kiss Rick!' Carol managed to get out, 'Did you tell him I kissed Rick?'

Sophia looked at her, 'Kinda, ...I just didn't tell him where, he saw you hugging and holding hands for himself though.'

'God Sophia, where were you?' Carol couldn't believe it. This would be why Daryl hadn't even made contact or text or anything. Sophia all but told him she was making out with Rick in the movies. Carol knowing Daryl would be in a raging form of jealousy and probably do something stupid, like go over and confront Rick Grimes or get into it with is punching bag in the garage.

'We were at the movies, Dad said we could go and he was waiting to pick me up and saw you and Rick,' Sophia told her, 'I might have mislead him on the kissing bit,' Sophia didn't look sorry at all, she looked quite happy that she upset her Dad. Carol looked at the time.

'Oh my God Sophia,' Carol told her, 'Go to bed now, I'm going to go see Dad and sort this out, Andrea's here watching a movie with Uncle Merle in the bedroom,'

'Yeah watching a movie,' Sophia mumbled wandering off to her room. Carol wandered up knocking on Andrea's door, she called out, Carol stuck her head around the door. They really were watching a movie.

'How mad is he?' Carol asked him.

'Jealous with a tinge of the green eyed monster,' Merle stated, not even looking at her, watching things blow up on the tv. Andrea waved her in Carol come into see them clearer. 'Sophia told him you were making out with Rick Grimes at the movies,'

'Should I go?'

'Hmmmm ... he maybe a little fired up,' Merle looked over at her, 'You know, tread carefully, wave a white flag and all that, flash him or something to distract him a little.'

'Keep an ear out for Sophia?' Carol asked them. They nodded, Carol looked at what she was wearing, in her pj having just taken a shower before going in search of ice cream, so she just shoved shoes on, grabbed a coat and her car keys, to drive the short distance to Daryl.

She wasn't scared of him, a little more turned on because he been jealous a few times in their marriage and the sex had been very physical and hot. She was already ready to go even without looking at him. He opened the door, wearing just his pj pants he wore around after a shower. He looked at her in her pj's.

'What do ya want?' he growled at her. Ok he was a little more pissed than she thought.

'Can I come in,' she asked him, he nodded stepping aside to let her in.

'You kiss Grimes?' he blurted touching her hand to stop her as she walked passed.

She shook her head. 'He kissed me here,' She pointed to her temple, 'because I ruined the movie, well he did because of the chilli on the poporn,'

'You were holding his hand,' Daryl spat out.

'God Daryl it wasn't like that, he held my hand because I'm pregnant and he didn't want to lose me in the crowd, or me to trip or something. Not everyone wants to have sex with me, also I set us up on a double date with him on Saturday,' Carol told him.

'You going out with him again?' Daryl asked.

'No we are going out with him and a girl from work, if you get over your jealous hissy fit,' Carol looked at him.

'Come 'ere,' Daryl indicated she should follow him into his lounge.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol wasn't going to lie she was a little turned on by the sight of him in his p.j pants knowing he would be naked underneath. His guttural 'Come here,' had her waiting to see what he might do next. She was a little disappointed when he pointed to the chair for her to sit so they could talk. She didn't want to talk. Maybe later but not right now. She shook her head when he asked her to sit.

'We need to talk,' Daryl told her, Carol just stepped into his space touching down his arms. In her mind he could talk all he wanted she wasn't going to talk not right now.

'You just can't use me for sex,' He mumbled as she pushed him back onto the couch and climbed onto his lap, bringing her mouth to his. He pushed her back a little, 'I'm not a whore.'

'I think you should keep your pretty mouth closed,' Carol leaned into him kissing his neck, running her hands down his stomach towards her goal of what she wanted.

'Did you just tell me to close my mouth?' he whispered, he couldn't believe it, she was pulling him out of his pants and he was letting her.

'Yes, you can find other things to do with it I'm sure,' Carol whispered to him, 'But for now try not to say anything that will ruin the mood.'

'Your just using me for sex right now?' Daryl mumbled as she managed to move off him for a second to pull off her own p.j pants, she nodded as she slid down on him, she let out a groan a he filled her, she adjusted her angle to get what she wanted. She moved herself up and down on him.

'Your so wet,' he mumbled moving his hands up her front he moved to get her jacket off her and started undoing her buttons on her top, his hands glossing over her breast and stomach, past the bump down towards her thighs. He had no doubt he didn't need to help her get off trying to keep up with her was going to be the problem. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around her pushing up he managed to move slightly from his cast position on the couch.

Carol had her eyes shut concentrating on what she was doing, he was still shocked that she pretty much come in without much talking climbed onto his lap and took what she wanted, it turned him on even more. He still had that sinking feeling he was being used for sex, to scratch an itch. He could tell she was close and with all the stuff going on inside his head he wondered if she was just going to leave him hanging half done, he leaned forward sucking on a nipple to catch up with her pace which was really fast.

'God, this feels good,' She grunted out into his neck, kissing him there, he moved her off him, gently getting her to move so she was bent over the couch so he could take her from behind, stopping her for a moment so he could catch up. He wasn't far behind her, her groan's and moans making him catch up quickly. She tightened all around him and he lost it, leaning forward to kiss her on her back, she leaned back onto him while he was still inside, still squeeze around him. His hands went to her breast and the other slowly circled her clit. She let out another shudder and a half squealing sound as she came again just from him rubbing on her nipples and on her clit.

'Am I?' he whispered pulling out but tracing her clit and nipples, he kissed the back of her neck, she was still wriggling under his touch. 'Am I your man whore?'

Carol moved herself against his touch, 'Yes,'

'No one else?' He asked.

'No one else,' Carol groaned as he put more pressure on her clit, she felt on fire, her nipples were hard, her breath was panting, 'Gimme,'

He knew it, she was using him for sex, he had no doubts. He stood her up gathering their clothes leading her to his room, 'Soph?'

'With Merle and Andrea,' She whispered.

He brought her into his room, 'Am I more than your man whore?'

'Wow Daryl you are a needy man whore,' Carol leaned into him kissing him, not going to give him his answer tonight. He was more than someone to scratch an itch but he was going to have to work for it, starting tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Daryl hit the alarm turning it off. He pulled Carol close, kissing her awake. She struggled against him so he wouldn't touch her and wake her up. He kissed her neck and she rolled onto her back letting him snuggle into her thighs and made slow sexy love to her, half asleep, his hands moving over her touching her the way she liked. He gave a moan when he finished kissing her hard.

Her hands run down his back to his butt, he was cute and snuggly and she loved cuddling up with him in the morning she didn't want to move, but the call of nature was calling and soon she would have no choice but to move. Pretty soon he was kissing her telling her he had to go to work soon, she didn't have to go for a while longer she looked at the time. He rolled to the side off her swinging his legs off the side of his bed to stand. He walked naked through the house to the bathroom. He knew the house was empty and he had no shame in walking around naked.

Carol followed him into the bathroom he went for the shower and she went for the toilet. She washed her hands opened the shower door and leaned in to kiss him, he indicated she should join him, she shook her head. He reached out and rubbed her bump, she yawned a rubbed at her eyes, she was tired.

'You ok?' Daryl looked at her, she looked tired, she nodded that she was fine. He looked a bit worried that they might need to slow down a bit in the bed room, she looked tired, his gaze glossed her body to do a visual check it looked ok to him, no bruises or bumps anywhere.

'Just didn't get a lot of sleep, I'm not starting till later,' Carol told him. He nodded and she stretched again, he took his eyes off her as she left the bathroom to go back to bed he thought.

She went back to his room when she got the giggles as a plan formed in her mind. Daryl left his phone on the side of the bed, she flicked through it to the camera option. She lay back on his bed and took a couple of baby bump photos without getting any bits she shouldn't and attached it to her phone number so when she rung him her tummy would show up flashing.

She also fiddled with his ring tones and changed the ring tone for her to 'push the button' from Sugababe, she giggled because he would wonder what the heck was going on. With her belly flashing and the song. She decided to go the whole way and changed his ring tone to 'I'm sexy and I know it!' She couldn't help but giggle she was tired, she knew he would be out to get her when he found out.

Her final little fiddle with his phone she changed the name on the main page from Daryl's Phone, to 'My sexy Man Whore!'. She laughed to herself. Putting it back on the side of his bed so he would pick it up to go work. She fumbled around pulling on her p.j's and jacket, he was still in the shower, she pulled her wallet out, pulled out $20, looked around for some paper and left him a note.

Buy yourself something pretty!

Then she sneaked out of the house while he was still in the shower, hoped in her car and drove home. She couldn't stop laughing because he was not going to find the money on the side table funny at all. That will teach him laughed Carol as she walked into her house to go take a shower.

Daryl come out of the shower wrapped in a towel talking to Carol before he realised after he looked for her car that she wasn't there, he picked up the money and saw the note and had a chuckle. She was being mean he realised, he put the money into his wallet along with the note. He pulled on some clothes to wear to work, wandered out to meet Merle eating in the kitchen.

'You guys all good?' He asked daryl.

'Yeah, got a date, Saturday night, actually a double one with Rick Grimes of all people,' Daryl told him looking for bread to eat. They headed out to work.

Two hours later Daryl was talking with Merle about a car in the workshop and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him when his new ring tone started playing.

'I'm sexy and I know it!' Played loudly as he fumbled with it trying to answer it before it got to the next line, his face blushing red. Moving to answer it. Merle laughed out loud and Daryl was talking on the phone, he looked pissed really pissed.

He quickly finished up the call.

'So your sexy Daryl,' Merle teased him.

'Carol must have, fuck, got to go to the school,' He looked at his phone that was ringing Push the button with Carol's belly flashing him.

'Soph in the principles office we got to go there because of 'inappropriate touching,' or some shit,' he told Merle.

He answered the phone agreeing to pick her up in ten minutes. Moving to the office stripping off his overall standing there in his jocks pulling on jean's which he threw off because it was too hot in his overalls. He looked for a clean tee shirt he pulled it on, sprayed himself again, looked in the mirror, then went to wash his face and hands so he didn't go looking like a grease monkey.

What the fuck did they mean by inappropriate touching, he was going to kill that Grimes kid.

'Want me to come kick some boys butt with you Daryl?' Merle asked him. Daryl shook his head knowing he couldn't lose his shit at school even though he wanted to. He might just ground Sophia until she 22 or something, he jumped in the truck to go pick up Carol. As he drove along he remembered the ring tones, maybe she needed a spanking too.


	23. Chapter 23

'How mad are you?' Carol asked quietly as she climbed into his truck. He really hadn't calmed down any on the drive over to pick her up, if anything he had stewed a little harder on what the school had said. All theses thoughts going insane around in his mind. All he could think of was stuff he was doing when he was a 15 year old boy. It probably wasn't the best thing for him to be thinking about.

'What do they mean by inappropriate touching?' Daryl asked.

'They didn't say, lets wait and see,' Carol reached out to touch him, he was starring ahead not looking at her, concentrating on driving, 'What could they be doing at school any way?'

'Carol, we were sleeping together at Soph's age, fuck!' Daryl let a load of swear words go, 'What could she be doing at school, think about what we were doing at school, it wasn't science.' Daryl mumbled. He started his truck up. 'We were doing it at school remember,'

'Surely not, we were good teens,' Carol looked at him her face was bright red trying not to think about it, trying not to think about what they did in the janitor closet at school. Bunking off instead of going to class. They were lucky they didn't have any pregnancy scares or get caught, Daryl always seemed to be packing condoms in his book bag, probably supplied by Merle who was working supplying him with money as Daryl was under his care by that stage, 'I blame you entirely for leading me astray, I was a good girl.'

'Good at not getting caught,' he mumbled,

'You mean I've been sleeping you you for 20years now? Might be time for a change,' Carol told him. He looked horrified at the suggestion.

'Stop!' Daryl looked at her, 'You know you like it, now stop I wana look scary and make him crap his pants,'

'Daryl you can't say stuff like that at school,' Carol reached out stroking his arm.

'Stop, its probaby our fault she's like this, do you think we did something?' He shot a look at her.

'What, Daryl we don't even know what the charges are,' Carol tried to stop him stressing.

'Well it could be anything, if its worse than kissing, someones getting my foot in his arse,' Daryl told her pulling into the school car park.

'Don't say that though at the school, let me handle it, your likely to put you boot in someone's butt,' Carol told him.

'Yes That kids butt!' Daryl jumped out walking around to help her with the drop down to the ground, she reached out holding onto him and slide down his body by accident getting out, he looked at her. 'Don't be doing that here,'

'It was a accident,' Carol looked at him, alright it wasn't a total accident. She meant to body slide him, he shook his head at her.

'Yeah yeah, come on,' He held out his hand to walk into the school, he also took some pride in the fact his daughter would die of shame if any of her friends saw her parents holding hands walking down the school hall.

'Your evil,' Carol laughed.

'Yeah watch out I might make out with you in front of her locker so be careful,' He told her, Carol couldn't' be sure if he was kidding or not, his mood was all over the show.

They walked into the office and Sophia was sitting there looking at Carl Grimes smiling away at each other, her face fell when she looked up seeing her Dad starring down at her. They were called into the principles office to have a talk, Rick Grimes was already in there cooling his heels, alone, the principle was out of the room dealing other stuff around the school.

Carol moved between Rick and Daryl, 'Do we know what this is about? What were they doing?' She asked him.

'Ummmmm,' Rick moved behind the principles desk putting a bit of distance between him and Daryl, 'They were caught with some hands under the clothes, ummmmm' Rick coughed and looked relieved to see the principle walk in. He moved back around the table to listen to what the principle told them had happened.

Carol pushed Daryl into a chair as he found himself advancing on Rick, the principle told them they were stepped down for three days. He told them that if he caught them in a situation like this again they would be stepped down for longer than three days. Carol held onto Daryl's hand to keep him in check from charging out of the room to trottle them. Rick Grimes seemed to be holding his anger more in check than Daryl. He looked pissed.

They left, Daryl walked past Sophia leaving her standing there walking towards the car park, Carol indicated she should get her bag and come with her. Rick was having quiet words with Carl about respect towing him by his elbow towards the front doors of the school. Carol and Sophia followed at a slower pace. Carol held her hand out for her cell phone which Sophia gave quickly.

Rick and Daryl were in a heated discussion in the car park, Carol sent Sophia into the back of the truck. She listened to the men talking. It was clear they were both on the same page at keeping them well apart for a week or more.

'Whats happening now?' Sophia asked quietly when they hopped in the truck.

'Your going with your Dad, and I'm going back to work,' Carol told her. She reached across and squeezed his hand to let him know he would be fine dealing with everything, he pulled up outside Carols work she leaned across to kiss him.

'I'll ring you,' Carol told him, 'I'll need a ride,'

'k, need to talk to you about that too,' he kissed her again, Sophia made a gross sound in the back seat. 'I'd keep quiet if I was you Sophia, wait till you hear what Uncle Merle has to say.'


	24. Chapter 24

'You need to go see Uncle Merle for some jobs to do, I'm too mad to talk to you right now,' Daryl walked into his office pointing that Sophia should go down to the work shop. She stopped, to change her shoes and pull on some overalls they insisted she wore boots in the work shop for safety, Sophia could feel the anger buzzing of her Dad and practically ran for the work shop.

She didn't like it when he was so angry he didn't trust himself to speak, its only happened twice and both times Sophia avoided him at all costs. She couldn't help but admit she was the one who made him so angry, Carl got caught with his hand inside her bra and she had unbuttoned his pants so she was pleased the school kept that to themselves, or maybe they turned quick enough they didn't see.

She knew she would be grounded for months if he knew. She couldn't even talk to Carl about it because her mother had her phone. Operation get phone back was going to have to start with Uncle Merle this time.

'Dad said you had to give me a job to do,' Sophia walked into the work shop.

Merle looked around for Daryl who was missing, probably pissed off slamming the keyboards in the office.

'How bad was the crime?' Merle asked, Sophia bit her lip and gave him a sulky Daryl look shaking her head. 'Well the whole work shop needs swept. Rubbish needs put out in the bins, there's a whole lot of stuff on that bench over there to be cleaned. The toilets and staff room needs cleaned.'

Merle grabbed a note book, 'How long you suspended for?'

'Till Monday, 3 days,' Sophia told him.

'So a big list, you start sweeping Princess, Uncle Merle's going to keep you so busy the next 4 day's you won't be sitting down none.' Merle told her,

'Fine!' Sophia sulked at him moving off to get a broom. To be honest she would rather be doing jobs than dealing with her Dad. He wasn't happy plus she was going to be missing her school work.

Daryl was sitting in the office fuming, he was going to ring Carol, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiped the screen and saw his phone's new name and laughed. He was still smiling when Rick Grime's phone number flashed up on his phone he hit answer for it.

'Yeah,'

'Hey Daryl, don't hang up will you,'

Daryl listened to Rick on the phone deciding he had a big set of balls ringing him to ask him for a favour. He rung Carol first. It turned out Rick had no one to leave Carl with, not trusting him, Carol suggested that Carl might enjoy having his butt worked off in the garage with Merle and Daryl. Rick had to work he was new in town didn't know anyone else. Daryl agreed knowing he was going to have the boy doing the worst jobs along side Sophia in the shop.

An hour later Daryl took pleasure at the physically shaking Carl who was handed a pair of overalls and boots and instructed that he was now cleaning a bench of parts. Merle was smirking because he was cleaning a bench load of parts that were so dirty and broken that he fished out of the rubbish for the boy to clean. Sophia had given Carl a wave, Daryl had given her a glare that she moved quickly back to scrubbing the walls in the staff room really quickly.

Merle had given Carl some tooth brushes and other weird cleaning props to keep him busy.

Rick shook Daryl's hand and thanked him. He would pick him up from Daryl's place at 8 pm when his shift finished. Daryl was sure both teens would be so tired by the end of the day that they would be so tired they couldn't even look at each other.

Axel was laughing under the car he was working on offering out idea's and odd jobs around the work shop that needed doing. In the end Daryl went back to his office to check when he needed to pick up Carol. His phone was ringing that cute little belly pic and her ring tone.

'Babe?'

'Pick me up?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah now?'

'Yeah, I'm tired,' she told him, 'Daryl, ... are you going to come home?'

'Home to your house? or home?' Daryl asked her.

'Home?' Carol asked again.

'Yeah I'm gona come home,' he told her, it had been a shitty day, but he was going to go back home, home to his family.


	25. Chapter 25

Carol all but flung herself at him when he pulled up outside her work to take her home, he held her tight.

'I'ma sorry,' he said quietly, 'I didn't get it, now I do,'

Carol didn't say anything because she wanted to blast him for being so stupid all this time, she lost count how many times she asked him to come home, she knew she treated him rough the past few weeks but he had to know he wanted her, even though he didn't know he did or tried to feel like he didn't want her.

'The kids?' Carol asked against his chest.

'Well Merle has the boy cleaning shit with a tooth brush, and Soph was up a ladder cleaning the grease off the walls in the work shop when I left.' Daryl told her.

'Is that mean?' Carol asked.

'Nope,'

Daryl moved her over starting up the truck taking her home, he came in behind her looking around at everything in the house. 'I'm just going to move in? Just bring my stuff?'

'Unless your supper attached to Merles place?' Carol asked him.

'What about Andrea?' he asked.

'She can stay here too,' Caro told him. He just stood then nodding, moving close to put his arms around her.

'I promised Rick I'd keep Carl till he got off shift, so I bring him here after work, what am I doing, can I come home tonight?' Daryl looked at her, Carol nodded. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Yeah, whatever you want to do, I'm going to sleep, you guys get dinner on the way home, then just stay, you can get your stuff at the weekend,' Carol told him. She yawned again, he helped her get through the bathroom and to bed. She all of a sudden having finally relaxed about everything was dead tired. She was happy.

He tucked her in sitting by her leaning in to kiss. She yawned and was asleep. Daryl watched she looked happy and relaxed. He had taken a lot of pressure off her by agreeing to what she wanted for years. To come home.

Back at the work shop there were two very tired teen's complaining that they should be allowed to have a tea break for afternoon tea. Merle relented and gave them a can of coke each and some food from the cupboards and was standing drinking a coffee watching them closely while they stood in the corner of the work shop drinking and talking to each other.

'Your Dad's mad,' Carl stated.

'Understatement, he's past being mad, Uncle Merle's mad too,' Sophia looked over to Merle to see if he was still looking at them.

'He's watching,'

'Your lucky he's just watching,' Sophia looked towards the car park seeing her Dad's truck come back in, she stepped further away from Carl. Daryl come in looking at them indicated for Sophia to follow him to the office. She followed him down the hall wondering if she was going to be read the riot act or not.

'Ya Ma and I are getting back together,' He told Sophia, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

'About time,' she stood there waiting for the next thing he was going to say.

'And you are going to be on your best behavior and a tight leash, no more dating,' Daryl told her.

'What! No! That's not fair,' Sophia cried. 'You can't do that,'

'I can and I did, I don't want you upsetting your Ma, so until you can behave at school, no more dating,' Daryl told her.

'I'm telling Ma!' Sophia cried.

'Good luck with that, but we got a call to the school about what you did,' Daryl looked around not knowing what to say next but he knew what minds 15year old boys had and he didn't want them acting that out with his daughter, no way.

'But you dated at 15,' Sophia complained.

'Soph, you and Carl go clean up get changed we are closing up to go get dinner in 1/2 hour.' Daryl told her, sitting down at his computer finishing work there for the day before leaving with his two teenage brats.

Merle come down to the office, 'How's Carol?'

'I'm going back, she's taking me back,' Daryl told him.

'Bout time,' Merle wandered out to keep an eye on Sophia and Carl.


	26. Chapter 26

'Can't we just wait in the car?' Sophia asked.

'Do I Iook stupid,' Daryl ordered them out into the Chinese takeaway shop with him to order dinner for them, Sophia ordered some that she wanted, he suggested Carl order his favourite and something for his Dad, Carol had told him they would keep him some dinner, he looked at the menu, it was a bit of a hit an miss of what Carol would want and it could end up in tears if he ordered wrong.

In the end he just about ordered a bit of everything on the menu, he didn't want her to get upset over food. Which one's she would like, he hadn't brought her Chinese in years. Pregnant her food choices could flick from one taste to another.

He relented letting Sophia and Carl go look in some shop windows while they waited. He knew Carl was just frightened enough that he would keep his hands in his pocket.

Finally his order was ready he called them to the truck and they headed towards home. He put the food on the table, Sophia and Carl went about setting it out, Daryl rung Merle to come help eat the mountain of food he had brought. He gave Sophia warning look before he headed down to wake up Carol. Sophia knew better than to try push her luck, she was under no allusion of what would happen if her Dad caught them playing up. She would be scrubbing the garage every day till she left home.

He wandered up the hall to find Carol still snuggled down in her bed. She looked relaxed, more relaxed than she had seen her in years, mostly due to him coming home, or all the sex she had been getting lately, it sure was relaxing him. He was wondering when she was going to cut him off. He knew she would at some stage, at this stage he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He reached out to give her a little shake awake she rolled over to his touch. He leaned in to kiss her, happy in the fact he could kiss her as much as he liked now, not waiting for her to say he could come or she had an itch. He leaned in to kiss her some more, she stretched under his touch, reaching out to kiss him some more also. He climbed onto the bed mindful he hadn't showered yet and probably smelt a bit. She didn't stop him just pulled him in some so he could kiss her some more.

'Got you Chinese, you still like Chinese?' he asked her, she nodded stretching and yawning, 'get some clothes on Carl Grimes is here too,'

'You left them alone?' Carol whispered beginning to move out of bed, pulling on pj pants to wear, Daryl looked worried, he had been making out with Carol a bit too long in her bed.

'Fuck!' Daryl moved quickly down the hall to check on them, they were both as expected tired barely able to hold a conversation, eating starring at MTV sitting apart. He chuckled to himself knowing he was the reason they were both so tired. Merle knew he would make them suffer for the next few days.

Carol come shuffling out smiling at everyone.

'I need a shower, I got no clothes, I'm going back to Merles to get some shit,' Daryl told her.

'I think there a shirt an pair of pants here, in my cupboard, ' Carol told him, she mouthed go comando over the top of the teens heads, he nodded heading off to her room to find said clothes to take a shower. Carol picked through all the containers to find something she felt like eating coming out with sweet and sour pork, fried rice and some noodles and vegetables. She knew what Daryl had done, tried to get her something she would like, she smiled at that idea. She also looked at the time it was after 7.

Merle come bowling in followed by Andrea, stopping giving her a hug offering his support for them getting back together, she could see that both of them were freshly showered, Merle was sporting a bag of clothes which had to belong to Daryl.

'Though I would pack some of his shit up before he got cold feet,' Merle told them.

'I'm not getting cold feet,' Daryl walked into the kitchen freshly showered, ready for dinner, 'Thanks,' he took his bag putting it down in the corner walking around to kiss Carol.

He gathered up some food on his plate like he was a starving man. The four of them were sitting eating, Merle had a view of the two in the lounge, Sophia had her feet up on Carl's lap and both appeared to be asleep. Everyone laughed when Merle told the story of making Carl clean the rubbish out of the bins. Carol sat quietly eating watching with Daryl's hand resting on her leg. Rick Grimes joined the party, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Checked his sleeping child and sat down with them to eat.

'So Carol, this date on Saturday night, does she have a name?' He asked.

'Yes, Michonne,'


	27. Chapter 27

'Its all your fault,' Come over Daryl's cell phone, he rechecked the screen, yes it was Carol and not Sophia.

'What is?'

'I've go nothing that fits right, my boob's don't fit into the tops and my jean's won't do up,' Carol told him over the phone.

'Go get some more,' he told her.

'I don't wana,' Carol sulked over the phone.

He gave a laugh he had noticed she had put on a bit of weight and her boobs were getting bigger, she was under weight to begin with, it looked good on her.

'You want me to take you?' He asked her, he knew they were going out on a date tonight, but now she basically had been wearing pj pants the past two days.

'You need to get me some clothes, I've got nothing to go to the shops in,' she complained.

'Liar,'

Carol grumbled something he didn't understand on the phone to him.

'I'm going to leave the kids with Merle and take you, have a shower I will be there in ten minutes,'

'K'

She hung up, Daryl went to find Merle to tell him what was happening, he agreed to keep Soph and Carl with him.

'Dad, get some of those long tops things, so it goes over her tummy,' Soph told him.

'Ok Soph,' Daryl told her.

'No Dad like this,' Sophia run off to get her bag coming out with some pamphlets, 'see they are pretty, they will fit,'

'Ok, Soph, you want to take her?' Daryl asked.

'No way, I already suggested these,' Daryl looked at the tops, they were pretty and long so they would look nice on Carol and show off some of her new boobs, win win in his mind.

'Give them,' he held his hand out for it to take with him to try talk her into something. He knew how she felt about shopping normally, so buying stuff when your body wasn't quite right would be interesting. He never been shopping for anything but food with Carol, he knew deep down there was probably a reason for that.

Sophia followed him out to the truck, 'Dad, Dad! What ever you do don't say the words, 'Big, Bigger, huge, big boobs, big anything,' Anything that implies that she has got bigger, blame the baby, '

'Got it, I'm not going to say anything stupid,' Daryl muttered to his daughter who looked at him rolling her eyes, 'I'm not,'

'Ok, just be aware,' Sophia told him.

Daryl drove home to take a shower and get changed, seriously they all treated him like he was stupid, how hard was it going to be to take a pregnant women shopping?


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, he probably hit every word Sophia told him not to say not once but twice in some cases, Carol was in tears and he was 99% sure he was the biggest arsehole in the planet. He was pretty sure every pregnant women in the shop were going to start beating him with their hand bags and a couple of the Dads pointing and laughing at him for making the mistake they were trying not to make.

He must admit he was a little nervous after Sophia's pep talk arriving at Carol's seeing her eating a huge plate of food he shouldn't have asked her, 'Are you going to eat all of that?' Things just went down hill from that moment. The more nervous he got about talking the worse the things come out of his mouth. Carol was looking ready to kill him.

The drive to the mall she was talking about baby weight and he should have just kept his big mouth closed instead of asking, 'How long does it usually take to lose the baby weight?' He should have turned the truck around in that moment.

He tried to fix it by asking her, 'What did you do today? Did you just lay in bed all day?' She gave him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen, one that pointed to her never letting him anywhere near her bed in the near future. He needed to just keep his big flappy mouth closed. Which is what he should of done but he followed it with a glance down her body and 'Are you always going to be this irritable about everything?'

Stop talking now, stop talking now! He kept repeating to himself.

'Babe you really cute,' Daryl tried through the changing room doors, he was surprised they let him back there after he made her cry on the shop floor, maybe they were trying to get the crying pregnant woman out of the changing rooms, or maybe he wasn't the first man to accidentally call his pregnant other half fat, with a big bum and huge breast. Ok maybe not all in one sentence.

'Babe I didn't mean it, your as sexy as hell,' Daryl tried again. 'The top was cute your boobs ummmmmm'

'You don't mean it, you just told me my bum was fat,' come a whisper from inside the door.

'Carol you got to let me, please, you know I'm stupid sometimes,' Daryl tried again. 'this whole thing is hard for the both of us, I mean I put on a few pounds too you don't see me crying about it.'

Please anything, roof falling on me give me an out here please take my tongue out of my mouth, he pleaded.

'And my boobs were huge and too big for that top,' Carols voice come out sniffing over the top of the door. He boobs did look huge in the top she tried on, he probably shouldn't have told her the way he did.

He was aware he was being glared at by two shop assistants, finally his pleading at the door he heard a click as she unlocked it. He walked in looking at her standing there in one of his tee shirts trying to find something that fitted and she liked, 'Babe, are you seriously crying over this?'

Carol began to cry again, 'Babe you need to calm down,' Daryl was waiting for that huge bolt of lightening to strike him, he was really losing it, he couldn't stop, the more he worried about what he said the worse he got. 'Its the mood swings or something making you moody, you know I didn't mean to call you fat! Your not that fat, just a little here and there, I still like you,... I mean I love you...even though you have bigger boobs and bum, its hot, they bounce when we have sex, they never used to do that.'

He looked at Carol who was clearly horrified at what he was saying he opened his mouth to apologize, 'You don't need to take everything I say to heart, its not like I'm calling you wide load or something some of the other women out there are way fatter than you babe, they need a wide load signs, beeping when your sitting down,'

They heard crying coming loud from the cubicle next to them. Carol started crying louder, he tried to put his arm around her and she pushed him away telling him to get out.

'For fuck's sakes man, keep your mouth closed, your making it worse,' a man's voice come over the door, 'Just stop talking,'

'Excuse me sir, we had some complaints about you and you need to leave the store, we have 3 crying pregnant women here including your wife,' There was a knock at the door, he looked at Carol frighten like he was going to be whacked with hand bags leaving, he cracked the door looking out at the shop assistant, 'Leave your wife with us we will get her some lovely clothes on your credit card' she said she looked like she wanted to kill Daryl.

Daryl opened the door and nodded to the shop keeper, 'She's not my wife, I mean she was, I just knocked her up, ummmmm yeah we were still fucking, now she's pregnant and getting bigger, ummmm we are divorced. '

'Sir please I can understand why your divorced but please leave before I call security,' she told him sweetly.

'Carol I'm so sorry,' Daryl turned looking and her, blushing red to his feet. Carol was sobbing on the shop assistant, 'Baby?'

Daryl looked at the ground, nodding went to say something else.

'Please don't talk, I beg you don't try to say anything,' the older women said, he reached into his pocket handing Carol his credit card, ducked his head and tried to get out before he was stoned. He got a slow clap from the men in the store, some outright laughed as he walked past. Daryl found himself sitting on a chair outside the shop that they put there for him to sit in. He was dying inside as he went though his head thinking about what he said.


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl was panicking he only just manage to beg Carol's forgiveness from taking her to the mall, by buying her new earrings. She had given his credit card a work out and she wasn't even sorry. Her face was puffy and eyes were red rimmed and he drove around for a bit before taking her home so no one could see her puffy eyes. Sophia was going to kill him, he was hoping she wouldn't ever find out what dick he had been today letting his mouth run away from him.

Sophia knew something had happened too because her Ma's red rimed eyes and her Dad's awkwardness standing rubbing his neck was a dead give away, she gave him a glare when she saw him knowing he did something to make her cry. Daryl picked up the bags taking them through to the room knowing he was going to work his butt off to pay it off. He peeked in the bag with the underwear in it, some of it interested him a great deal.

He pulled some of it out of the bag looking at it. He got little carried away pawing through it, Carol come into the room looking at him as he was caught red handed with a pair of panties in his hands. She gave him another dirty look, he knew he wasn't forgiven and he wouldn't be seeing any of it on her any time soon. She was mad at him, with every right to be he tried to think of ways he could make it up to her, all he could think about was she going to be wearing some of this underwear tonight, was she still going to go out with him tonight.

Carol told him she was tired and needed a shower and a nana nap before tonight. He just managed to stop himself from commenting on it. The inside of his mouth was going to be sore soon by the amount of times he bit the inside of him mouth to stop from commenting, all these dumb thoughts come into his head, he tried to stop them coming out of his mouth. He followed her into the shower to wash her back. She glared at him he indicated she should turn around so he could was her back.

'Don't talk to me or say anything,' Carol told him, he nodded, he run his hand down her back to her butt then she let him help wash her, he moved around chucking off his clothes climbing in to wash her everywhere. Not talking but using his mouth for other things. She let him, she couldn't help it she still had a itch, he could scratch as long as he didn't talk or say something stupid. He knelt down in front of her kissing her hoping he was doing enough that she was going to let him back in the bed tonight.

He let his mouth do the talking sucking on her clit hearing her moan and gripping his hair, he knew he shouldn't push for sex or anything just take care of her, so he helped her out taking her to their bedroom wrapped in towels giving her a long foot rub while not looking at her, he moved onto her back and shoulders, no talking. He knew she didn't want to hear his voice at all. He kissed her on the shoulder then between her shoulder blades reaching around rolling her onto her back kissing down towards her clit again, hoping that this would help him get on her good side. ok going down on her was more for his benefit as it was for her, he thought.

'Please?' Carol whispered, 'you,'

Daryl knew she was asking, 'You sure?'

'Don't talk, please I don't want to hear you talk,' she told him, he nodded slipping into her reaching down between her legs rubbing her clit moving with her body. He just wanted to make her forgive him for being such an arse today. He didn't know if she forgave him or not but she wanted him he was a little bit closer to forgiveness. Or he could just keep doing what he was doing she seemed pretty happy about it.

He could try keep her happy by rubbing her feet, her back or her clit until she let him talk again.

'Carol you have to let me talk tonight, I just cant sit there,' Daryl told her driving to pick up Michonne.

'Yes no answers only,' Carol warned him, he nodded, Carol looked at him. 'Daryl please don't say anything without thinking first.'

'I promise,' Come Daryl's famous last words.


	30. Chapter 30

'Daryl promise me you won't say anything inappropriate,' Carol told him.

'I'm trying, I don't know what's wrong with me, the more you all tell me not to do something the worse its getting,' Daryl looked over at her.

'Try, now Michonne you don't really know, she stunningly beautiful like a goddess,' Carol mused as they drove towards her house.

'You look beautiful,' Daryl told her, 'did you put on some of that new underwear?'

Carol gave him a look, he muttered 'Sorry,'

She looked at him wondering what was going on her usually calm partner was wound like a spring going to pop off saying something he shouldn't at any moment. She could feel it, he was chewing his lip hands gripped on the wheel of the truck, maybe a couple of beers would calm him down. She didn't want to experience another day like she did at the shops.

'Please Daryl, try,' Carol whispered reaching out to hold his hand, he nodded not letting go of his grip on the wheel of the truck. He pulled up outside Michonne's she come walking down the path in the shortest dress Daryl ever seen, he filled that away as something he shouldn't mention also.

'Hi Michonne, how are you,' Daryl managed a greeting without much effort or stuffing up. He waited until she climbed into the back of his truck before deciding the women's dress was too short and tight, she probably needed a boost up into the truck.

He walked around to be a gentleman and managed to put his hand on her arse and somehow on her inner thigh as he helped her in. He stood there with his face flaming trying to appoligize for it. Reaching out to help her tug down her dress which he managed to put up around her hips at the same time.

'Stop, I've got it,' she hissed at him.

'I'ma sorry, well I mean I didn't mean to do that,... guess we should be dating got to third base without even buying you dinner,' Daryl's face flamed, and he gave an awkward laugh, 'Its really short, you going to be showing off your panties all night, Rick's a lucky guy,'

What the fuck is wrong with me!

'DARYL!' Carol yelped from the front seat.

'I'm nervous, I can't help it, I'm so sorry babe I didn't mean to feel up Michonne,' Daryl stammered, 'I'm so sorry Michonne, I'm nervous about saying the wrong thing,'

'Daryl, stop talking,' Carol warned him again.

Daryl climbed into the truck his face still red, he stammered sorry again to Carol before indicating to drive towards where they were meeting Rick, lucky they were meeting at a small pub with meal's he might be able to get away with playing pool not talking. Carol looked like she was going to kill him herself, he reached out to squeeze her knee, she battered his hand off her knee looking at him like he had just hit a bunch of puppies with the truck.

'Sorry babe, there's something wrong with me,' he whispered.

There is something seriously wrong with me.

Daryl parked his truck run round to help Carol and Michonne down without feeling them up too much, Carol took his hand looking at him whispering, 'Calm down, we just going to have a meal and have a drink,'

Daryl nodded, not saying anything when Carol introduced Rick to Michonne, he had been waiting at the bar sipping a beer, Daryl ordered a shot of Jack and a beer, and a orange juice for Carol, he took the shot down without anyone seeing then sipped on his beer. He passed the juice to Carol then they followed Rick around to the pool tables. Rick and Michonne against Daryl and Carol.

He was biting his lip trying to not say anything, he knew he was in the bad books with both women. Carol climbed up on the bar stool next to him and tucked her hand into his back pocket of his jeans. He didn't know if this was a warning hold or a flirty hold. He looked down at her to see her face. She wasn't really watching him but watching Michonne talking to Rick.

'Her dress is really short,' Carol commented.

Daryl just ducked his head saying nothing that was going to get him in trouble.

'Your shot babe,' he indicated that it was her turn, she moved towards the table he took down half his beer as he watched her bend over the table trying to find the right spot, she turned sideways she couldn't reach it, she looked back at him then down at her tummy, she just couldn't lie across the way she needed.

'Can we sub?' she asked the others Rick nodded and Daryl patted her tummy which was barely noticeable on his way past. Rick wandered off to find some menu's for them, they had decided to finish up the pool and head towards the tables after a few games.

Daryl had knocked back a few more shots and beers he was extremely relaxed his mouth wasn't running away on him, he climbed into the booth ahead of Carol pulling her hard against his side. Rick and Michonne seemed to be getting on ok, all was well. Carol was thankful for him not saying things he shouldn't. His hand was running up and down her leg while she was looking at the menu.

'So what's everyone ordering?' Michonne asked looking across at them, Daryl put his arm around Carol's shoulder to look at the menu, he shook his head, he hadn't decided yet, Carol was pointing to three dishes she wanted but couldn't decide.

'If you want we can order all three and share?' Daryl offered, he was trying she could see, she nodded she would like it. Daryl was sweet when he didn't speak too often. He sat beside her nodding and not joining in the conversation just nodding along. All was going well until the main course come along with the three deserts Carol had ordered to come out at the same time as the mains.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl was feeling pretty friendly with Carol after the beers and shots he had, slipping his hand under her shirt rubbing her belly under the table so no one could see. He was leaning in close cuddling up to her, his thigh pressed up against her. She could tell he was very friendly toward to her as he always did while drinking.

She took a glance at him he seemed to be talking with Rick about what he had the kids doing at the garage and Carl showed some promise if he wanted to keep coming after school they could have him work doing odd jobs with potential to hire him as an apprentice.

What his mouth was saying and his hands were doing were two different things his hand was wandering down and finding its way around her. He had his gaze drifting between Rick and Michonne but his hands were making Carol hot and bothered.

Soon their food arrived and everyone started eating, Daryl and Carol sharing from the plates they ordered. Rick and Michonne looked on watching them.

'That's kinda gross you know,' Michonne commented watching them eat.

'Huh?' Daryl looked at her, 'This way I'm going to get to eat, she's not going to take it all, and hopefully I won't make her cry again,'

'Again?' Michonne asked.

'Ya, called her fat today,' Daryl said between mouthful's, 'and something about eating too much and it going to her butt,' Daryl's mouth dropped open, Rick looked surprised at Daryl, looking at Carol who had tears welling in her eyes again.

'Uh Daryl,' Rick warned, he looked shocked staring at his new friend trying to give him the bully to stop talking. He was trying to get Daryl to stop talking all together. Just to stop.

Daryl knew he was doing it again, 'Babe I didn't mean to call you fat, your pregnant, your not fat, I never called you a hippo or nothing, or said you were eating too much, Baby... Carol...come back!'

Daryl watched as Carol followed by Michonne shooting daggers at Daryl disappeared into the female toilets, Daryl took a sip of his beer and looked at Rick.

'I'm an arsehole can't take me no where, I swear!' Daryl muttered, 'Do you think I should you know?'

'Depends on if your going to call your pregnant partner fat Daryl,' Rick chuckled

'Its not fucken funny, I got thrown out of a maternity store for insulting all the women in there today, I swear there is something wrong with me, I lost my off switch when I panic,' Daryl drank back the rest of his drink. 'I'ma gona try or get my teeth knocked out by Michonne,' Daryl stood up to walk towards the women's bathroom.

'Advice Daryl?' Rick asked him, Daryl nodded, 'Tell her she's the most beautiful women you ever seen,'

'She is,' Daryl muttered moving his way towards the bathrooms. He was feeling a bit of a dick he felt eyes on him as he went in that direction, some people had seen Carol heading that way upset, it upset him that he kept upsetting her, he only been back home one day he was sure he was going to get kicked out of home again within one day.

He pushed open the female toilet looking around finding another door, a little box he was standing in before you go into the toilet, he took a breath about to go into the lions den to beg forgiveness for the second time that day, Carol was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself, she had been crying Michonne was assuring her she didn't look fat just pregnant.

'I don't have a hippo bum,' Carol was telling Michonne trying to see it in the mirror, her eyes met Daryl's in the mirror.

'What are you doing in here, its the ladies,' Michonne hissed at him.

'I wanted to talk to Carol, tell her I'm a terrible person,' Daryl mumbled.

'You want to talk to Mr Grabby hands?' Michonne asked Carol, she still hadn't forgiven him for feeling her up getting in the truck earlier, Carol gave a half nod, Michonne hissed at him on her way out, 'Try to think about what you say before you say it,'

'I will,' Daryl waited to she left, 'I don't think your fat, or nothing,' he blurted.

'Thanks,' Carol wiped her eyes, looking in her bag for anything to make her feel better.

'I'm just nervous, I wana do the right thing by you and the baby,' he mumbled, 'I keep fucking up,'

'You do,'

'You wana come out and order a cheese cake or something?' Daryl stepped towards her, 'Your the most beautiful girl in the room Carol,' Daryl tried.

Carol looked around and then back at him.

'I mean, your the most beautiful girl I ever seen, it wouldn't matter if you were the size of a hippo or baby elephant, you still the most beautiful girl I ever seen,' Daryl offered, she knew he was trying not to upset her, she knew he loved her but for the love of God she wished he would just shut up.

'Please stop trying to make it better,' Carol told him, he nodded moving closer holding out his hand to her wanting her to take it, she shook her head.

'I wana make it right,' Daryl told her, the beer was making his head fuzzy, he started looking at her with that look in his eye which seemed to flick his Carol homing beacon on. 'I love ya, and think you look as sexy as hell, your smoking hot, and one of the sexiest pregnant women I've ever seen,'

'OK I know, can you please think before you speak or just not speak at all,' Carol told him, he nodded moving closer moving in to kiss her leaning her up against the sink kissing her well and truly, the door opened, and a group of women come in looking at Daryl, he hung his head moving quickly as he could towing Carol with him out to the bar to meet their friends.

Daryl nudged Carol when they saw Rick and Michonne making out at the table, he gave a chuckle about it. Carol was surprised they were doing that at the table, they sat down quietly finished their meals picking at everyone's meals at the table. Michonne and Rick didn't seem to want their meals and Daryl made short work of some of Rick's steak. In fact they didn't even notice there was anyone else at the table.

Daryl coughed and Kicked Rick from under the table, the looked up surprised as the waitress brought dessert to the table, and their main's had gone the table cleared. Carol started eating her cheesecake, looked at Rick, 'So you like your blind date then?'

'He's alright I suppose,' Michonne laughed.

Daryl leaned in to kiss her cheek, 'Good cheese cake?'

'Not sharing,' Carol told him.

After dinner Carol drove Michonne and Rick to Michonne's place, Carl was with Merle, Andrea and Sophia, Carol drove home to her house yawning parking up the drive. No one was staying up at Carol's except them. So they had the house to themselves. Daryl wrapped his arms around her walking up the steps into the house.

'We got the house to ourselves what should we do?' Daryl whispered in her neck, Carol turned looking at him.

'Well this pregnant woman is going to bed,' Carol told him, Daryl looked disappointed which was putting a damper on his plan's. His Carol homing beacon was flashing and he was horny for her, he was going to have to take a shower he could tell.

'Party pooper,' Daryl whispered.

'Come we shower together see what happens,' Carol followed him down the hall to the bathroom, yawning.


	32. Chapter 32

He climbed in the shower behind her wrapping his arms around her, he was a little drunk he was being careful not to knock her over or make any moves to knock her off her feet. He was that worried about everything today.

'Sorry babe,' he kissed her back, grabbing the shower gel to wash her down, she washed him, he was swaying a little with a silly grin on his face.

'Its a good job your cute,' Carol told them. She was sure it was the only reason she wasn't throttling him today. He looked so sorry for himself, she couldn't help but feel for him when he was trying so hard to be good to her for her.

'You think I'm cute?' he wrapped his hands around cupping her boobs,

'Ever since they put us together in science class, you were the cutest boy in class.' she laughed. She moved out of the shower, he let go of her boobs following her out helping her dry, she was tired he could tell. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

'Do you think Merle's chasing young Carl around keeping him away from Soph?' He asked.

'Remember what you did at 15 Mr Dixon?' Carol told him.

'That's what has me so worried,'

The climbed into bed snuggling into each other, he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his chest closing her eyes, he knew nothing was going to happen and she was going to be sleeping in moment. He lay there tracing up and down her back rubbing her down until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he let himself close his eyes so he could think about the fuck ups he did over the day.

He finally fell asleep, on his back snoring with his mouth wide open. He was woken later with Carol shaking him awake.

'Stop snoring,'

'Whaaaa...?' his mouth felt dry with trying to talk because he had been sleeping with his mouth open. He groaned getting up going to the toilet and getting a drink. Then he come back Carol was going to the toilet, it was 3am they were wide awake. She was grumpy because he woke her with snoring and she was grumbling around the bedroom then complained he didn't bring her a drink.

He knew he should go get her her own one but he offered her his half drunk one.

'Fine, I'll get my own,' she left him standing there with his glass hanging out.

'Babe I'll get it,' he told her she was gone and he found her poking around in the fridge coming out with orange juice and cheese. Not cheese slices but the whole block and she took a bite out of it. He thought he was going to puke watching her chew it.

'Carol, you want me to cut it?' he stared as she chewed it watching him being grossed out by her eating like that. She pulled out a tomato and started biting into that between bites of cheese, she still had the fridge door open, the light shinning between her legs, he was momentary distracted, remembering she was naked in front of the fridge, it didn't matter she was being gross with food, he could get past that.

His gaze fell to her breast, she shook her head, 'Don't even think about it,'

'Too late,' he moved closer to her, taking the cheese off her putting it back in the fridge, he poured her the juice giving her that to wash away the cheese, his hand went down the side of her body. Cupping her breast, he moved her lifting her onto the bench she was still drinking but it brought her breast to mouth height, he wedged her legs open as he sucked one nipple after another, his fingers finding her clit.

'We make food here,' she whispered to him, he shrugged.

'I'll clean it,' He moved her, looking at her entering her slowly making slow love to her on the kitchen bench by the light of the fridge. For the first time in a long time he was thankful for his brother, and the fact he had his kid for the night. When they finished he moved her slowly kissing her the whole way down the hall back to their bed where he played nice with her again.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl rolled over looking at the time, it was early, he had a head ache, his body was sore. He was pretty sure he licked Carol everywhere getting her dried last night flashes kept coming through his mind. The banging wasn't in his head but at the door. He pulled on pants going to see what or who was there. Carol was sleeping like a kitten curled up in the blankets.

He threw open the door Merle was standing there and basically threw two teenagers over the door step.

'Yours, I'm gona kill them both,' Merle growled, the kids slunk off into the lounge.

'What? huh, ... Ummmm, what happened,' Daryl was confused.

'So I get up to take a piss, and found that one, curled up in bed beside that one.' he pointed to Sophia.

'Sophia?' Daryl looked alarmed, 'did they... um were they... er were they just sleeping? or ummmmmmmmmmmm,' Daryl hoped.

'Dunno, they were in your bed, together, claiming to just be watching tv at 7am. I checked them at 2am they were all in their own beds,' Merle told him.

Daryl felt something wash over him, his little girl sneaked into a boys bed. 'GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!' he yelled at Sophia. Pulling out his phone calling Rick. 'I don't want to see or talk to you,' he told Sophia.

'You get your arse here now, get your kid,' he snarled into the phone. He didn't wait for him to reply just hung up.

'I wasn't doing anything, I was just watching TV,' Sophia tired to say, Daryl wasn't having it. Carol come out to find her kitchen full of Dixon men trying to control their tempers. Merle looked like he wanted to put his foot in Carl's arse. One of the reasons he frog marched them walking to Daryl so he could calm down a little. Carl kept way ahead of Merle while walking, glancing over his shoulder the whole way.

He knew what he was doing with girls at 15, he knew they been caught doing stuff at school. He just didn't want to be the one looking after them if they were having sex.

'Daryl? Merle?' Carol asked.

'Ya daughter in bed with Carl,' he told her.

'My daughter?'

'Yes she's yours and she's in big trouble, Carl you can get out and stand outside wait for your Dad, your not welcome here at the moment,' Daryl told him.

Carl moved quick past Daryl with his hands over his bum running past. Carol looked at them shaking her head looking at the teen boy kicking a stone up and down the drive.

'Daryl, remember you were a teen boy once,' Carol reminded him.

'Yeah, and my goal was what?' He admitted, 'what did we do, at 15 Carol,'

'I think you should go put a shirt on, go with Merle and let me talk to them, you guys are running on emotions.' Carol suggested.

'You kicking me out?'

'No go have breakfast with Merle, I'll talk with the kids and Rick,' Carol told him. 'It'll be ok, they are good kids.'

Daryl nodded going to get his shirt and leaving with Merle. Carol invited Carl back into the house. Soon Rick was dropped off at the gate by Michonne. He knocked at the door and Carol invited him in to start setting down some rules with their kids. She didn't want Sophia and Carl to have sex, but if they were they were going to get the most in depth talk about it from her and Rick.

When Carl and his Dad left Sophia looked at her Mum.

'Is Dad going to talk to me ever again?' Sophia asked her.

'Your Dad, he didn't have a good Dad, he wants to be a good Dad,' Carol told her, 'You could ring him or go see him at Merle's,'

'Is he leaving again?' Sophia asked.

'No, he's just having some time to get his emotions in check, its hard for Dads when their little girls grow up,' Carol told her, 'Your Granddad, my Dad, chased Daryl with a shovel one day when he was 16, Dads are protective of their little girls, cos they are always their little girls, even at my age,'

'What did he do?' Sophia asked.

'Soph, I was doing something I shouldn't been doing, your lucky Uncle Merle didn't chase Carl with a shovel,' Carol looked at her daughter, 'Keep that in mind Uncle Merle and Daddy have lots of tools,'

Sophia nodded then went to have a shower. Carol went to the toilet then decided to go back to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

'She's part Dixon Daryl,' they were walking around the block, Daryl needed to blow off some steam, Carol wanted to stay fit and healthy through this pregnancy.

'Whats that suposed to mean? Part Dixon, like her worst half is Dixon and her best part is you,' Daryl growled trying to keep up with her stride, he wasn't as fit as he thought he was, he had tremendous physical strength but his cardio could do with some work, he was panting a little.

'I mean, she's got some of her Daddy running through her, your a very passionate man Daryl, passionate,' Carol slowed down her pace so he could catch up. 'You like to touch things, show your feelings that way, Merle growls and stomps around, you do that too, theses are all Dixon traits,' Carol told him.

'So its all Dixon that mean's she can't keep her hands off,' Daryl glanced at her, he held out his hand and she slipped hers in him he slowed her pace down some more.

'No she see's what she wants, and goes for it, just like her Daddy did when he was 15,' Carol told him.

'Her Dad has been a dumb arse over the years,' Daryl admitted.

'We got there in the end,' Carol told him.

'You going to talk to her? You know, about, stuff?' he pointed to her belly knowing he was asking about talking to her about birth control just in case.

'She's promised she won't, but I might just put some condoms in the bathroom,' Carol told him, the grip on her hand got tighter and he shuddered.

'Is that saying its ok,' he wondered.

'It mean's we are going to be easy to approach about it, I don't want her having ... sex,' Carol whispered the last word, 'but I'm not going to think it not going to happen in the heat of the moment, we just need to keep them busy, set them goals,'

Daryl nodded, plodding along behind her, 'Do you think this one will be a boy?'

'Like his Daddy, girls crying on the door step because he's breaking hearts all around town?' Carol teased him.

'Stop!' he blushed, 'It was one girl, I didn't even go out with her, just sat beside her in science,'

'One girl too many,' Carol teased him, he pulled her to a stop on the street.

'Will you marry me? Again?' He asked her, she looked at him and nodded, he fished around in his pocket, digging deep, finally pulling out a ring to put on her finger. It was a new ring, a beautiful expensive ring, it was so lovely but she wanted her old ring, he could see it in her face, she was smiling but she didn't want the new ring, he pulled out her right hand putting the new ring on that hand, he reached into the other pocket digging around pulling out her old ring, slipped that on her engagement finger.

'Thought you'd only want that one,' He leaned in kissing her on the street. She hugged him tight, he knew her, she knew him.

 **Notes:**

 **Last chapter folks, loved this little fic, but all things must come to the the end. Thanks to the awesome women who comment every chapter on all my fic's SuperDeadYaz I'm looking at you especially, your awesome, you help me more than you realize. Fracker your idea. Everyone else.**

 **I might do a sequel to this one, maybe Sophia might go to college, I'll think about it.**


End file.
